


In Dreams He Came

by grlnxtdr29



Category: Glee
Genre: Dubious Consent, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-27
Updated: 2019-02-27
Packaged: 2019-11-06 17:57:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 31,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17944427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grlnxtdr29/pseuds/grlnxtdr29
Summary: Kurt has just transferred to Dalton, where he meets Blaine Anderson. By day he is infatuated by the dapper Warbler. But at night, a mysterious lover infiltrates his dreams. His phantom lover brings his body alive with his hands, his mouth, his...Fangs?





	1. Chapter 1

He couldn't stop the whimper that escaped his lips. He couldn't believe this was happening, that he wanted this to happen.

His fingers fisted in the oh so soft hair of his lover, gasping as the other boy's lips skimmed along his jaw and down his throat. He was panting for breath, writhing in need as hands caressed his naked flesh.

He'd never gone this far before, hadn't been ready. Hell, he hadn't even had a boyfriend before, never been properly kissed. And now he was all but begging the other boy to take him.

He could feel teeth scraping along his throat. His breathing hitched. A hand glided down his chest. He let out a hoarse shout when fingers wrapped around him, his hips bucking off the mattress.

"Oh yes! Please!" He pleaded, sobbing in pleasure. The hand stroked him, slow but firm, the ecstasy almost unbearable. His heart raced, his blood throbbing in his veins. The fingers played his body like an instrument, building the music inside him, taking him higher and higher.

Twin points of white hot pain pierced his throat, only to be forgotten as pleasure crashed through him. He shouted a name, and then...

…

Kurt woke up on a cry of pleasure, his body bowed in half, hips arched off the mattress as an orgasm ripped through him, his release erupting like a volcano.

When he settled enough to realize what had happened, he flushed bright red. What the hell was that? He'd never had those kinds of dreams before, and certainly never woke up coming like that.

He tried to recall the details, but all he remembered was the sensations. He couldn't even remember what his dream lover looked like. Had his mind simply conjured up a random form, or had it been someone he knew? Was it bad if it had been some faceless boy who had made him feel such overwhelming pleasure, even if it was only in a dream?

Only in a dream? Yeah, right. The evidence of how real it had felt was all over his stomach, chest, and thighs. And what the hell had happened to his pajamas? He could have sworn he hadn't been naked when he'd gone to sleep. Then again, he'd always had a weird relationship with sleep. He'd been known to walk, have full conversations, and even occasionally shop in his sleep. Now he supposed he could add stripping off his clothes and folding them neatly on the chair to the list, he thought as he spotted the aforementioned clothing.

He sat up slowly, feeling a little weak and light headed. He made his way unsteadily to the bathroom and got in the shower, leaning against the wall. His legs were still shaking.

He carefully washed his hair, and as he ducked his head under the flow of water to rinse away the foam, he felt a twinge on the side of his neck. He touched the spot with his fingers. The area was sensitive, and he moaned as his fingers slid lightly over the flesh there, his cock twitching with the shock of pleasure that that light touch brought.

Shaken, confused, he hurriedly finished cleaning off and moved to the mirror over the sink, wiping the steam from the glass, he examined his neck. The area was smooth, unblemished. His skin did seem to be a little paler than usual, however. Forcing himself to remain calm, he began his usual morning routine, moisturizing, brushing his teeth, and doing his hair.

It was only his second day at Dalton Academy, and he was looking forward to that afternoon. Warbler auditions would take place in the Warblers' Commons after classes were finished. He just had to make it through World History, English Lit, Phys Ed (his least favorite class,) AP Calculus, Art, Advanced French (his favorite class,) and Social Studies.

He dressed quickly, having severely limited options with Dalton's dress code. He'd made a few minor adjustments to the blazer and slacks, tailoring them to compliment his build better. One last look in the mirror, he grabbed up his messenger bag and left his room, making his way to the dining hall for breakfast.

He didn't look around as he filled his tray with fruit, yogurt, orange juice, milk, and after a short internal debate, added two sausage patties to the plate with his egg white omelet, feeling the need for the extra protein. He sat at an empty table near the windows, taking out his history homework to review it for any mistakes as he ate, unaware that he was being watched as his fingers absently caressed the tender spot on his throat.

…

He studied the beautiful boy from behind his lashes, seeing how the sunlight made those impossible eyes sparkle like sapphires, the pale skin glow like dew kissed petals. He knew other boys noticed the fair one, noticed how beautiful and delicate and innocent he was, but none of them saw the passion in him. They were blind.

He saw it. Unfortunately, so did the Other. They'd had a glimpse of it the night before. He wanted to coax it out of the delicate looking boy. Wanted to watch him burn with it. And so did the Other. But only one of them could win the boy's affection...

…

Kurt tried to pay attention to Madame Debois, but his mind (and eyes) kept straying to the dark haired boy two rows over from him. They had three classes together, and he'd found his eyes and thoughts captured by the handsome boy. He had learned that the boy's name was Blaine Anderson, he was a sophomore (although he appeared older,) and that he had transferred from public school as well.

He also knew the boy was a Warbler. He'd heard him singing casually in the dining hall with David, whom he'd met the day before. The dark skinned boy had been assigned as Kurt's Senior Guide, to show him around campus and see that his first few days at the school were as stress free as possible. It had been through him that Kurt had learned about the Warbler's auditions that afternoon. There had been a few other boys with them at the time; a tall thin Asian, a large blond who resembled a linebacker and was beat boxing along with the tune they'd been jamming to, another blond who was slightly shorter and much skinnier and had laughing eyes, who had been draped over a shorter dark haired boy. There were others too, but once Kurt had spotted Blaine, everyone else seemed to fade into the background.

With Kurt's luck, the boy would probably be straight.

He sighed and returned his attention to the teacher as she asked for a volunteer to properly translate the paragraph written on the white board. "Oui, Monsieur Hummel?"

"Les alpes françaises sont parmi le plus beau au monde. Le village médiéval de Yvoire est situé sur les rivages du Lac Léman et attire des touristes de partout dans. C'est renommée pour lui est les affichages floraux et les ateliers d'artisinal."

"Magnifique! Votre accent et la prononciation sont impeccable!"

"Merci."

Out of the corner of his eye he saw Blaine looking at him, a pleasant smile on his face. He pretended not to notice, although a faint blush crept up his neck. His fingers absently traced over the tender spot on his throat.

After the bell rang signaling the end of class, Kurt hurriedly gathered his books and bag and headed towards the door, when a soft voice stopped him.

"Your name is Kurt, isn't it? I'm Blaine."

"Uh, hi, yes, I'm Kurt. Nice to meet you." He shook the other boy's hand when it was offered.

"You're very fluent in French, you speak almost as well as a native." The curly haired boy hadn't released Kurt's hand as he spoke.

"Um, thanks."

"So, David said you were thinking of trying out for the Warblers this afternoon. Good luck!"

"Thanks. I can't wait for tryouts. I love to sing." He was subtly trying to take his hand back. The shorter boy didn't seem to notice that he still held it. And why couldn't he look away from those melted gold eyes? He could feel his heart racing, his pulse throbbing in his throat. That spot on his neck seemed to be radiating heat like a beacon.

The dark haired boy smiled, and for the briefest of moments Kurt thought there was something almost feral about it. But it was gone before he could really register it. "You'll do great, I'm sure."

And then he was gone, and Kurt had to relearn how to breathe.

…

"What do you think you are doing?" He hissed once they were alone in his dorm. The Other simply looked bored.

"What ever do you mean?"

"I saw him touching his throat, saw the glazed look in his eye. You Marked him, didn't you?"

"So what if I have? He wouldn't be the first. You never got upset over it before." The Other looked at himself in the mirror, fixing his hair, and straightening his tie.

"Was he willing?"

The Other smirked. "They're all willing, once they've had a little taste."

"In other words, you didn't give him a choice. Sometimes I really hate you." The boy began to pace.

The Other watched him, an arrogant smirk on his face. "You want him, don't you? We can share him, if you like. Remember Jeremiah? You enjoyed sharing him."

The boy looked at the other in disgust. "You forced me! I'm nothing like you! And I'm warning you to leave the boy alone! You'll destroy him like you did Jeremiah."

The Other laughed. "He's stronger than you think. You could take him, make him your own. He'd enjoy it. I know you certainly would."

"Enough! I told you, he's off limits!"

The Other walked towards the door, but stopped before opening it. He didn't bother to turn around to face him. "You're not strong enough to stop me. I can make him mine so easily, and there is nothing you can do about it."

…

Kurt sat nervously, watching the other boys audition. He began to question his song selection as he listened to various top forty hits, a few rock anthems, and one impressive aria. The song he'd chosen had been one of his Mother's favorites. She'd sung it often when she hung laundry out to dry, or while cleaning the living room.

When his name had finally been called, he stood before the council table, straightened his tie, and smiled. Although the Warblers were an a capella group, they allowed musical accompaniment when auditioning, or for very specific occasions. Kurt handed his CD to the dark haired boy sitting beside David, who had been introduced as Thad.

"Hello, I'm Kurt Hummel. I've chosen a song that is very special to me. My Mother used to sing this when I was growing up."

When the music began, Kurt closed his eyes and took a deep breath.

In Penny Lane there is a barber showing photographs  
Of every head he's had the pleasure to have known  
And all the people that come and go  
Stop and say hello

On the corner is a banker with a motorcar  
The little children laugh at him behind his back  
And the banker never wears a mac  
In the pouring rain, very strange

Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes  
There beneath the blue suburban skies  
I sit, and meanwhile back

In Penny Lane there is a fireman with an hourglass  
And in his pocket is a portrait of the queen  
He likes to keep his fire engine clean  
It's a clean machine

Penny Lane is in my ears and in my eyes  
A four of fish and finger pies  
In summer, meanwhile back

Behind the shelter in the middle of a roundabout  
The pretty nurse is selling poppies from a tray  
And though she feels as if she's in a play  
She is anyway

In Penny Lane the barber shaves another customer  
We see the banker sitting waiting for a trim  
And then the fireman rushes in  
From the pouring rain, very strange

Penny lane is in my ears and in my eyes  
There beneath the blue suburban skies  
I sit, and meanwhile back  
Penny lane is in my ears and in my eyes  
There beneath the blue suburban skies  
Penny Lane

As he finishes, he is met with a polite round of applause like all those who had gone before him. He notices several of the Warblers speaking in hushed tones, which they had only done for a couple of the other boys. Hoping this was a good sign, he returned to his seat. He spotted Blaine watching him. The dark haired boy smiled encouragingly.

There were a few more auditions after his. After the last performance, they were all asked to wait out in the hall while the Warblers considered their performances. After nearly an hour, the double doors opened, and the Asian Warbler who had introduced himself as Wes stepped forward.

"Would the following gentlemen please step forward? Brian Gerard, Gabriel Lassiter, Kurt Hummel, and Samuel Kingston. The four of you may enter. The rest of you, I regret to say have not been selected. You may audition again in one month's time. Thank you for your time. You may go."

After the others had left, Kurt and the other three boys stood in front of the council. Wes smiled at them. "Welcome. You have each shown that you have the talent to join the Warblers. Each of you have shared your unique voice and style with us. We hope that you will fit in well with the group. Please, be seated, new Warblers."

Kurt silently cheered inside. He'd done it. He'd gotten in.

…

He stretched and yawned as he saved the document he'd been working on and shut down the computer. Glancing at the clock he noted that it was nearly eleven at night. Only his second day and he was already swamped with homework. He went through an abbreviated moisturizing routine before changing into his red silk pajamas. Exhausted, he slid into bed.

Sleep pulled at him like a weight, dragging him under so deep.

He was burning up. He could feel his lover's hand slide slowly up his thigh. A moan was drawn from him. He wanted to see the face of the boy who brought his body to life, but the room was dark. Only a silhouette was visible.

"Please!" He gasped.

"Please what, my pet?" The voice was thick, deep, very masculine. The sound sent shivers of anticipation through Kurt.

"I need...I need..."

"Tell me love, what do you need?"

The pale boy whined in the back of his throat. He didn't know how to articulate what his body was demanding.

The hand reached his groin. A finger feathered up the shaft, the touch barely there. The boy writhed, aching for more. And then his lover was there, laying over him, kissing him, hands caressing his sides, teasing his nipples.

The kiss was broken, that mouth sliding lower, a tongue rasping over his chest.

Lower. Moisture tickling his belly button. He begged wordlessly.

Lower. A heated breath on his turgid length.

He cried as the mouth closed over him. Moist heat surrounded him, took him deep. All he could do was reach down with one hand, fingers slipping into baby soft hair, gripping at it as if it were a life line.

He was close. So close. He looked down as his lover pulled away, one hand still stroking him. The phantom boy turned his face, kissing his inner thigh. Suddenly his lover looked right into his eyes. It was still too dark to see his face clearly, but when he opened his mouth, a flash of white drew his attention. He screamed as he saw the fangs sink into his femoral artery, just as his orgasm stormed through him.


	2. Chapter 2

The orgasm that woke Kurt was so intensely violent, he was nearly thrown from his bed. Jets of release shot as far as his chin. By the time it had settled, Kurt was sobbing. He had no idea what was happening to him. This couldn't possibly be normal. Was it possible someone had slipped him some kind of drug to cause these reactions?

That thought seemed more plausible as he stood on shaking legs and nearly fell on his face. He had to hold himself up on the wall as he made his way to the bathroom. He barely managed to get into the shower before his legs gave out. He sat on the cold tiles of the floor, shivering, for several moments before he found the strength to reach out and turn the hot water on.

As heat slipped into him, a flash of memory filled his mind. His phantom lover had had fangs. Fangs! That had to mean that this was some kind of drug induced hallucination, didn't it? There were no such things as vampires.

He ghosted his hand down over his inner thigh, to the spot the creature in his dreams had bitten. There wasn't a mark in his pale flesh, nothing to indicate anything unusual had happened, but just as he'd reacted when he touched the spot on his neck the day before, he nearly cried out at the sensations that poured into him when his fingers found the pulse throbbing in his leg.

…

He should have gone to the nurse, claimed to be ill. It wouldn't have been a lie. But Kurt hadn't gone. He hadn't known what to say. 'Geesh, I had this really erotic dream and woke up coming so hard I nearly blacked out?' Yeah, he could imagine the nurse's reaction to that.

He'd calmed himself down, got himself dressed and ready for school, and dragged himself down to breakfast. He'd then proceeded to gorge himself, suddenly feeling so ravenous. Maybe he was anemic, he wondered. That would explain the lightheadedness, and could also explain the vampiric turn of events in his dreams. He'd read somewhere that your subconscious did funny things to alert you to your body's needs. Maybe this was just his mind's way of saying 'hey idiot, how about a little red meat now and then? Or maybe just some iron pills daily?' The orgasms could just be an attempt by his body to say that if he's a good boy and gives it what it needs, then it will make him feel good.

Kurt scoffed at his own thoughts. He was happy it was Friday. He'd be going home after school today. Maybe it was just the stress of being away from his family that was causing this to happen. He'd seen a sleep therapist a couple of years ago. He'd thought he had this sleep disorder under control. Maybe it was time to see Dr. Martinez again, see what she thought of these dreams.

…

He watched the pale boy during lunch. He knew the Other had fed from the boy again. Taken the fair one to punish him for warning him off. He was furious with himself for challenging the Other. He remembered what happened the last time he had angered the Other.

Jeremiah had been handsome, and had offered him comfort, though he knew he hadn't really cared for the boy. Still, he hadn't deserved what the Other had done to him.

He could not allow that to happen to Kurt.

…

"Kurt, wait up!" He paused at the sound of his name, turning to find Blaine approaching. He felt his heartbeat kick up a notch. Despite the other boy's odd behavior after class the day before, Kurt still found himself attracted to the dark haired boy.

"What's up?" He asked, hoping his voice didn't sound too breathy.

"We have homeroom next, I thought we could walk together. I loved your song yesterday, by the way."

"Thank you. I really love to sing it. It reminds me so much of her."

"Your Mom?"

"Yeah. She passed away when I was eight."

"I'm sorry to hear that. What about your Dad?"

Kurt smiled fondly. "He's amazing. He's always been my rock. He just remarried last week. He and Carole are great together." He couldn't hide the sadness from his eyes. "They used the money they were going to spend on their honeymoon to pay for me to transfer."

"Why?"

Kurt smirked. "Why what? Why did they spend the money, or why did I transfer?"

The darker boy smiled at him. "Why did you transfer?"

They paused outside the classroom door. "I was being bullied at my old school. That's the mild way of putting it. Tormented, tortured, systematically put through hell." Kurt looked away from the other boy.

"I'm so sorry. I came to Dalton for the same reason. The bullying got really bad. One night my friend and I were beaten so bad, I almost died."

Kurt spun his head around so fast it left him dizzy. "Oh my god!"

Blaine nodded, studying his face. "Something happened to you, too, didn't it? Something that pushed you almost to your breaking point. I can see it in your eyes."

The pale boy dropped his gaze to the floor. "There was this one jock, he always seemed to be worse than all the others. His taunts were just that much more cruel, his shoves that much more forceful. One day I just snapped and followed him into the locker room to confront him. We shouted at each other. I don't really remember what either of us said, but then..."

Blaine reached out and lifted his chin with his fingers, sending a slight shiver down Kurt's spine. "What did he do?"

Kurt found his eyes trapped by melted gold. He couldn't look away if his life depended on it. He felt compelled to reply. "He kissed me."

…

The Other watched the dark one pacing. "You have to leave him alone. He's not strong enough. You almost killed him last night. I could sense how weak he was. Plus, I heard him say he'd been tormented and tortured by bullies at his old school."

The Other just shrugged. "He's alive. And he went home for the weekend. He'll be fine on Monday. You know I wouldn't kill him. Too much attention."

The dark one sighed and threw himself down on his stomach on the bed. "Why did you have to choose him? Why not one of the others? You said you fancied Jeff. He's much stronger. Why do you always pick the weak ones?"

The Other lay beside him on the bed. "I chose you once, remember? You were weak, and alone, your father having thrown you out, your mother calling you disgusting. You were starving, so close to death. You begged me to take you."

The Other stroked his hand up the back of the dark one's thigh. "You enjoyed my attention, my touch.

The dark one shivered, slowly falling under the Other's thrall. The Other smiled, sipping his hand between the other boy's legs, cupping him through his pants, reveling in the moan he brought forth.

"You want the boy. He can be yours. He already wants you. I can see it when he looks at you."

Blaine whimpered and moaned as the Other's hands moved over him, arousing him. He knew he'd never be strong enough to resist the Other. He choked out a sob. "What do I have to do?"

The Other smiled in triumph. "Let me help you seduce him."


	3. Chapter 3

Kurt lay in his bed at home, half afraid to fall asleep. If he had another dream like the ones he'd had at Dalton, he'd never be able to explain it to his Dad. He'd already called Dr. Martinez that afternoon. She'd agreed to see him the next day.

He couldn't keep his eyes open much longer. They slowly slid closed...

And he slept. No erotic dreams, no phantom lover. He woke up feeling a little better. Perhaps it was just the stress of being away from home, after all.

…

He felt a little silly that afternoon, sitting in Dr. Martinez's office. The older woman smiled kindly at him.

"It's not unusual for boys your age to have those types of dreams, Kurt. Granted it is a little troubling to hear that you don't recall removing your clothes, but only because you shouldn't be able to move when your subconscious is so submerged. Perhaps we should put you back on the sleeping meds, just until you adjust to your new situation."

"Do you really think that is necessary?" He hadn't liked taking those medications before. Yes, they prevented the sleep walking, but he often woke up to sleep paralysis, which had often caused him to have minor panic attacks.

She regarded him for a moment. "It's your decision, ultimately. Why don't you come back next week and we can talk about it again."

He nodded and thanked her.

…

"Something wrong with your neck, kiddo? You keep rubbing at it."

Kurt dropped his hand into his lap. "No, just an itch." He began eating his dinner again.

"Are you sure you're feeling okay, Kurt? You've been acting a little off since you got home, and now you're eating third helpings of everything. You never have more than one serving. You'd think that with the amount of tuition, they'd feed you properly at that school."

"I'm fine, Dad! I swear! And they do feed us well. I think I might just be a little anemic. I'll pick up some iron pills before I head back to school tomorrow."

…

He slept peacefully again that night, waking feeling much more like himself. He spent the day helping Carole around the house, and doing his laundry. After dinner, he said his good byes and made the drive back to Dalton.

He unpacked his weekend back, putting his clean clothes away, then went down to the commons to finish off some homework before curfew.

"Whatcha working on?"

"Blaine! You startled me!" Kurt literally clutched his chest as his heart raced. The dark haired boy actually flashed a devilish grin. He glanced around and realized they were the only two in the room.

"Sorry. What are you working on?" He asked again.

"Just finishing this essay for English Lit tomorrow."

"How was your weekend? Did you have fun visiting your family?"

Kurt shrugged. "It was good. It was nice sleeping in my own bed again. I don't think I'm ever going to get used to sleeping in a dorm."

Blaine smiled, sitting beside him on the couch. "Give it another week or two, you'll be more comfortable, I'm sure."

Kurt just shrugged. His heart was still racing from being startled, and now seemed to be skipping beats as he felt the heat radiating from the other boy. Was he moving closer? Those melted gold eyes seemed to take up his entire field of vision.

The other boy raised his hand and feathered a finger over that sensitive spot on Kurt's throat, and the pale boy gasped, eyes glazing over. Still unable to look away from those hazel eyes, he saw the gleam of triumph in them a moment before lips brushed his. And he whimpered, suddenly needing more.

…

The Other smirked as he watched Blaine and the fair one. He knew the dark one wouldn't be able to fight his nature for long. It had been so easy to enthrall him. The Other loved making the boy indulge himself in his dark cravings. He watched as the kiss was deepened, the pale boy helpless to resist.

When Blaine's exploring hands found first the mark on the pale throat, and then the deeper mark on his thigh, the taller boy keened in need, arching as lightning strikes of pleasure slammed through him. He was so far gone when Blaine broke the kiss, he didn't see the glistening fangs descend, didn't see the darker boy press his tongue to a needle sharp point, drawing his own blood, before diving in to kiss the boy again.

…

Kurt tasted something metallic in his mouth as Blaine kissed him again. He swallowed convulsively, sucking on the tongue stroking against his. The taste was addicting, he needed more. After a few more swallows, he whimpered when the other boy once again pulled back, kissing down his jaw.

He clutched at the other boy, one hand gripping his lapel, the other sliding into those fine curls at the back of his head.

Kurt was panting, pleading as Blaine's mouth latched on to that over sensitized spot over the pulse in his throat. He felt the scrap of teeth, followed by the soothing stroke of a tongue. When the flesh was pierced, there was a sense of relief as some of the pressure that had been building was drained away, even as pleasure rushed in to push him closer to that edge.

He mewled and whined, his body bucking, straining to find release. Blaine stroked his tongue over the fresh wounds, sealing them, then kissed his way up his neck. Kurt felt hot breath on his ear.

"Sleep," the dark voice whispered.

…

Kurt woke, panting for air, so aroused it almost hurt, though this time there was no embarrassing release, which was fortunate, as when he opened his eyes he found he'd fallen asleep on the couch in the commons. At least he was still fully clothed this time.

He sat up, he found his homework scattered on the floor. He picked it up and hurriedly gathered the rest of his things and rushed back to his dorm. He made it just before curfew. He dropped his stuff carelessly beside the computer, and paced the room.

He was afraid to go to bed again. He was still aroused. He knew what happened if he dreamed again. He stripped his clothes off and climbed into the shower, turning the cold water on. He leaned against the wall in frustration, as images from his dream flashed through his mind.

This dream had been different than the others, in so many ways. He could actually remember details this time. And one huge detail stood out. He could remember his dream lover this time. Blaine. But was he the same lover from his other dreams?


	4. Chapter 4

The Other watched the beautiful boy as Kurt watched Blaine surreptitiously in Social Studies on Monday. The boy was intelligent, he knew there was something happening to him. The boy suspected that Blaine had something to do with it.

The Other smiled. Class was boring anyway. Maybe he'd just have a little fun.

…

Kurt tried not to keep glancing over at Blaine, but it was as if the darker boy was a magnet for his eyes. He'd spent most of last night trying to figure out what was happening to him, and how Blaine played into it.

He forced his eyes back to the page in his book he was supposed to be reading, but his eyes refused to focus on the boring words on the page, straying once again to Blaine, only now those melted gold eyes were looking back at him. The other boy casually reached up and stroked his own neck, over the pulse point.

Kurt gasped, feeling the touch as if the other boy had caressed him. He couldn't seem to look away as the curly haired boy then slowly drew his hand down over his own chest, moving slowly. Kurt could feel the movement on his own skin, as if he were shirtless. His heart raced, his breath came in shallow pants as Blaine's hand moved lower.

Kurt stifled a moan, slipping down in his seat, legs falling open as he felt a hand slide over his shaft, cupping him, stroking him. Again it felt as if there were no fabric hindering the phantom caress.

The bell broke through the haze of pleasure, and Kurt jolted awake. He'd fallen asleep with his head on his book. He blinked and glanced around him. No one seemed to have noticed anything unusual. Kurt looked to where Blaine had been sitting, but the curly haired boy was already walking out the door with Jeff and Nick. He was beginning to think he was going insane.

…

That evening, he made certain he was never alone in any room, until curfew forced him to retreat to his own dorm. He paced the confines of the small room, afraid to fall asleep. He sat at the computer, trying to find something to occupy his time, to keep him awake, but sleep kept trying to claim him. In desperation, he turned on the webcam before laying down on the bed around three in the morning. Maybe it would record what was happening to him in the night.

Exhausted, he was asleep before his head hit the pillow.

"Please!"

"Please what my sweet?" The voice whispered.

"I want to see your face."

His lover laughed softly. "Not yet, my pet. When the time is right, you'll see me."

The pale boy moaned as he felt feather soft kisses moving up the inside of his thigh. Panting for breath, he writhed on the bed. "Is this a dream, or are you real?"

More laughter, this time he felt the vibration of it on his skin. "You're so perceptive, tell me, what do you think? Am I a figment of your imagination?"

The blue eyed boy arched as he felt hot breath on his groin. "It feels real."

"Do you want it to be real?"

He couldn't control his body's response, couldn't help the need building inside him. "You had fangs. Are you going to kill me?"

Another laugh, followed by the feeling of a tongue swirling around the sensitive head of his cock. "If I am killing you, wouldn't you agree this is such a pleasant way to go? But I am not going to kill you, darling. You fascinate me. I want to savor you."

Moist heat wrapped around him, and he cried out. His Phantom lover took him deep, sucking and teasing him until pleasure built unbearably, and he cried out in release. He was so blissed out,he was barely aware of the lips kissing their way up his chest. They stopped over his rapidly beating heart. A tongue stroked over the flesh there. He didn't register the slice of teeth slipping through flesh, only moaned as a fresh wave of pleasure shot through him.

Suddenly something was pressed to his mouth, and he could taste something hot and thick and addicting on his tongue. He whimpered and drank deeply.

…

Kurt woke in the morning with a strange sensation on his tongue, as if it was coated with something thick and sticky. He swallowed a few times, trying to clear the odd taste from his mouth.

He sat up slowly, noting that he was once more naked. He grabbed his robe and went to his computer as he wrapped the cloth around himself. He rewound the web recording, searching for answers. What he saw both confused and terrified him. He'd fallen asleep at three thirteen. At three twenty six, his blanket had slid off the foot of the bed, as if he'd kicked it off, but he hadn't moved.

After a couple of minutes, he saw himself roll on to his back, but the movement was odd, as if someone had moved him, rather him voluntarily rolling over. And then the Tshirt he'd been wearing was slowly tugged off over his head by invisible hands.

Kurt couldn't look away as his pants and underwear were drawn down his legs and dropped to the floor.

After a few more minutes he'd begun moving on the bed, arching, writhing. Kurt was embarrassed by the sounds his sleeping self was making. And then he heard his voice on the video.

"Please!"

"I want to see your face."

"Is this a dream, or are you real?"

"It feels real."

"You had fangs. Are you going to kill me?"

And then the Kurt in the video began to pant and thrash even harder. He appeared to have orgasmed, but there was no evidence of his release.

What happened next made the blood run cold in his veins. Two points of blood appeared on his chest, over his heart. From the moan he'd made, what ever it was seemed to feel good. And then his mouth opened, and he seemed to be drinking something. Horror filled him as he saw the drop of crimson leak from the corner of his mouth.

…

Blaine looked up as Kurt entered the dining hall that morning, but the pale boy didn't head to the serving line. Instead he stalked over to where Blaine was sitting and slammed his bag down on the table. Despite his dramatic entrance, his voice was a whispered hiss when he spoke. "I don't know what you are, or why you are doing it, but leave me alone!"

"I don't know what you are talking about." The curly haired boy certainly seemed confused, but Kurt didn't buy into his innocent act.

"I recorded everything that happened last night." The pale boy growled.

For a moment, Kurt thought he saw the other boy falter, but then he just looked at him with a confused smile. "What exactly did you record?"

Kurt looked around at the slowly filling dining hall. He grabbed his book bag and Blaine's arm and pulled him out into the hall. He dragged the other boy all the way back to his dorm, and shoved him down into his desk chair. Opening his laptop, he hit play on the video.

Blaine sat in silence through the entire video. When it finished playing, the dark boy reached out and closed the laptop.

He slowly turned to the pale boy, eyes looking down at the carpet.

"I'm sorry Kurt," slowly he raised melted gold eyes to the glasz eyed gaze. He smirked mischievously. "Blaine isn't here right now."


	5. Chapter 5

Kurt cried out as the smaller boy reached out and grabbed his arm before he could react. "Who are you?"

The Other smirked at him with Blaine's face. " I am one of the last true ancients left. Our kind ruled this planet before your people crawled out of the oceans. Some consider us to be parasites. We live in the blood of our hosts, we share our strength and special gifts, while they share their blood and their bodies."

"What about Blaine?"

"What about him?" The Other asked, pulling Kurt closer, nose buried in the pale boy's neck. "Your blood is intoxicating. Sweet, fiery. Addicting."

Kurt shivered and gasped as he felt a tongue trace over the large vein on the side of his throat. "Are you the one from my dreams, or was that Blaine?"

Soft chuckles sent puffs of warm breath caressing over his flesh, and Kurt had to stifle a moan as his knees went weak. "Blaine was angry with me when he learned I had marked you, but he couldn't resist his nature for long. He took advantage of my marks and used them to seduce you, feeding you our blood. He feared I had taken too much from you."

Kurt felt ill at the thought of drinking blood. "Will I become like you now?"

"Not necessarily. If we gave you enough of our blood, and you died, you could return as one of us. But if you don't take any more of our blood, eventually the Other in our blood would fade, and you would remain human."

The Other once again stroked his tongue over that sensitive spot on Kurt's throat. The young countertenor fought not to fall under the wicked spell the other seemed to be trying to cast over him, but his mind began to cloud. His breathing was ragged, but he managed to ask, "How did Blaine become like you?"

The Other smiled, sensing the boy's struggle to stay in control. "I found him laying in the streets, almost dead. He and another boy had been severely beaten after Blaine's Father had caught the two of them together. His family threw him out, his mother disgusted by his abnormality.

His friend was beyond saving, but Blaine refused to die. He begged me to save him, so I did. He took our blood into him, and the Other grew inside him until we became one."

Kurt was distracted, trying to make sense of what the Other had said. He didn't notice the dark hand slipping the buttons of his shirt loose, didn't notice the Other shift, his mouth sliding down the pale throat in wet, trailing kisses. When the tongue rasped over the mark over his heart, Kurt cried out, all other thoughts driven from his mind but the burning need.

The Other smiled in triumph, but felt his host stirring, trying to retake command of his body.

"No! Leave him alone!" Blaine demanded. "I won't allow you to destroy him as you did Jeremiah."

"He knows too much. He's a threat to us." The Other continued to caress the pale boy, slipping his shirt off, before lowering him to the bed.

"He won't tell anyone. I promise. Let me convince him to join us." The dark one pleaded, pushing the Other back.

"Fine, but if he resists, he's fair game." The Other receded, leaving Blaine once more in control of himself.

…

Kurt's mind was still fogged with arousal. He felt heat radiating from the body next to him on the bed, and instinctively curled into it.

"Come back to me, Kurt." A voice called, and for a moment, he was confused. He blinked and looked up at the boy who had spoken. Memory flooded in, and Kurt all but threw himself off the bed.

"Stay away from me! Oh god what is happening? You didn't force me to drink your blood again, did you? Or take mine?"

"Calm down, Kurt, it's me, Blaine."

"Blaine? How do I know it's really you? And what difference does it make if you are like Him?"

Blaine sighed and sat up. "I'm sorry you got caught up in this, Kurt. I didn't think he'd choose you. I thought he'd go for Jeff, or maybe even Nick. It's my fault he went after you. He knew I found you attractive."

Kurt just stared at him in shock for a moment. "So it's okay for you to want me, but not Him?"

"No! I would never have acted on it. I'm not like Him." Blaine paused and ran his hands through his hair in frustration. "He wants a mate. Someone like him to spend eternity with. He tried taking one before, but it ended up driving the boy insane. Jeremiah burned himself alive. It's the only way to destroy the Other once it is in your veins."

Kurt studied the other boy for several seconds. "The Other said you gave me your blood. Were you trying to turn me?"

Blaine shook his head. "You were so weak after He fed from you the last time. Our blood heals. I was just trying to strengthen you. I didn't know he would force more of the blood on you. He's chosen you now. He wants to make you like us so we can be together."

Kurt thought for a few moments. "How old are you?"

Blaine met his gaze directly. "I was born in 1772. My father threw me out when I was 16 when he found me in bed with my tutor. We'd been on the streets for a couple of weeks, starving, begging for food or work, when a group of young men attacked us. Alexander didn't survive the attack. I wouldn't have either if a man hadn't found me. He took me in, fed me his blood. When I was strong enough, he broke my neck. The Other in my blood brought me back to life."

Kurt was fascinated by the story. "You said you came to Dalton after that attack."

Blaine smiled. "I did. I've been here ever since the school was founded in 1788. The original building had been bequeathed to the school by John William Anderson upon his death. His widow, Abigail, died shortly after him. I figured it would be perfect irony that my shelter and sanctuary would be the very home my parents had thrown me out of."

"Wait, you've been here over two hundred years, and no one has noticed?" Kurt asked.

Blaine laughed, and the sound sent a chill down Kurt's spine. "The Other makes it possible to remain without suspicion. He clouds peoples' minds, makes them forget how long we've been here."

"Are you going to make me forget what's happened now?"

Blaine sighed and lay back on the bed. "I could, but I'm not going to. Besides, if I make you forget, it would only make it easier for Him to take you against your will."

"So what happens now?"

Blaine sat up and leaned towards the pale boy. "Now you must decide. You have two choices. If you resist, He forces the blood on you and ultimately transforms you."

"What's my second option?"

Blaine moves closer, lips not quite meeting Kurt's. "You let me seduce you and take the blood willingly."


	6. Chapter 6

Kurt sat in English Lit later that morning, not really paying any attention to Mr. Larson. All he could think about was Blaine, and what had happened in his dorm room. Blaine had agreed not to pull anymore mind tricks on Kurt, and Kurt had agreed to consider becoming Blaine's boyfriend.

Kurt bit his lip to keep from giggling at the thought. It was so messed up. He thought he might actually be insane. He was thinking about dating a blood sucking vampire, for Gaga's sake. And said vampire wanted to turn him eventually, to make Kurt it's mate.

He'd been attracted to Blaine from the moment he'd laid eyes on him his first day here, but how much of that was the vampire's lure? Was any of it real? Blaine was going to meet Kurt later for Coffee somewhere away from Dalton to talk about it some more. He'd promised that the Other would behave himself.

The bell rang, and Kurt gathered up his books and started making his way towards the gym for Phys Ed, when someone bumped into him, knocking the books from his hands. If this had been McKinley, Kurt would have sworn the person had done it on purpose, but this was Dalton, and the other boy apologized and helped him pick up his books, though he kept darting odd looks at Kurt.

It wasn't until after Phys Ed that Kurt found the note. He'd gone back to his dorm to drop off his morning books and pick up the ones he'd need for after lunch, as well as to clean up a little better after sweating through gym. He'd dropped his stack of books on the bed and jumped into the shower, quickly rinsing off before applying a fresh coat of deodorant and restyling his hair. He went back out to dress, and accidentally knocked his English Lit book off the bed. The piece of paper fluttered to the floor.

He picked it up, and froze when he read what it said. You are in danger. The hunters are coming. Stay away from Anderson.

…

Blaine knew something was wrong as soon as Kurt walked into the dining hall. The Other stirred, sensing danger. The pale boy didn't speak as he sat across from Blaine, simply slid a sheet of paper over the table.

The Other tried to push for dominance, but for once Blaine shoved him back. "Where did you get this?"

"It fell out of my English Lit book when I knocked it off my bed. I think some boy slipped it inside when he helped me pick up my books after he bumped into me in the hall after class earlier."

Blaine cursed and slipped the paper into his pocket, looking around the crowded room. "Go get your food, we'll talk about this after school."

Kurt hesitated, but eventually went to get his tray.

"This is bad," The Other whispered. "I thought the hunters had died out. We must be very careful."

"Who do you think tipped them off?" Blaine asked softly.

"I don't know, but we need to find out."

They were both silent as Kurt returned with his food, sitting beside the darker boy. He was also silent for a few minutes, chewing his food thoughtfully. "Someone knows about you, about what you are."

"Yes. We'll talk about it later when we go out for coffee. I don't want anyone else over hearing."

Kurt nodded and finished eating in silence. Before he left to dispose of his tray, Blaine reached out and took his hand, smiling. "It will be alright, I promise. I won't let anything hurt you."

…

They sat in a secluded corner of The Lima Bean, away from the few other customers who had braved coming out into the first snow fall of the year. At first they sat in silence, sipping their drinks as Kurt worked through the million questions in his mind. Finally he asked, "How much of what I feel for you is real, and how much of it is the mind tricks?"

Blaine hesitated a moment. "Your initial attraction is all you. It may have been enhanced by the Other's manipulation, but He couldn't force you to like us."

Kurt accepted that. "What about you? Did he force you to be attracted to me?"

Again Blaine thought before speaking. "It's possible, but I doubt it. I was attracted to you before he noticed you. It wasn't until we heard you singing to yourself that first night that He realized I had feelings for you."

"You heard me singing?"

"Yes, you were in the Commons just before curfew. You didn't notice us in the hallway. You thought you were alone. You began to sing I Wanna Hold Your Hand with such passion. It drew both of us."

Kurt remembered that impromptu performance. He'd been thinking about his Dad, and a little sad. The last time he slept away from his Father had been when he'd been in the hospital a couple of months ago.

"That hidden passion in you had both of us wanting you. He acted on it that very night, slipping into your dreams."

Kurt swallowed, remembering how vivid those dreams had been. "Why didn't you show up on the video?"

Blaine sighed. "That is more difficult to explain. If I were to stand in front of a mirror, He would be reflected back, not me. He may look like me, share my face, but it's not me. Because he is the reflection, He doesn't appear on video tape. I know it doesn't make sense."

"Do you appear on video?"

"Only when He is submerged in my subconscious fully. When I perform with the Warblers. Other wise, it seems like I am out of focus."

"Were you aware when He was...with me?"

"Not at first. I still haven't come to terms with having to feed that way. I usually submerge myself when it's necessary, allowing Him to take control of that aspect. When I found out he had Marked you, I found myself unable to control those urges, though. I'm sorry."

Kurt sat quietly for several minutes, finishing his coffee, not ready to follow up on that part of the conversation just yet. "Who are the hunters?"

Blaine sat back in his seat. "They are humans who are born with the skills and abilities to destroy our kind. They take pleasure in killing us. A hundred years ago, the few of us left thought we had wiped them out. There hasn't been one born in over a century, or so we thought. Apparently they have returned."

"Do you know who they are? What they may look like?"

Blaine shook his head. "The only way to identify them is a birthmark on their shoulder blade. It looks like a burn in the shape of a sickle."

"Great," Kurt snarked. "All we have to do is get every person who comes near us to take off their shirt so we can check them for birthmarks."

Blaine blinked, and then burst out laughing. "I knew there was a reason I was attracted to you."

Kurt blushed. A thought occurred to him that made the blush go even deeper. He cleared his throat, unable to look at the other boy as he spoke. "I've just realized that we've already kissed, but I've still never been kissed properly."

Blaine looked at him curiously, and then he seemed to understand. "You mean without the mind tricks."

Kurt nodded, still not looking at the darker boy. Out of the corner of his eye he saw movement, and suddenly the curly haired boy was in front of him, reaching out his hand. He raised Kurt's chin, leaning in slowly.

The kiss started out gentle, tender, sweet. It quickly deepened into something much more. Kurt moaned and dug his fingers into the shorter boy's hair. When their lips finally parted, Kurt looked into melted gold. He knew there had been no undue influence this time. He knew that what he was feeling was real. "I want you to take me back to my room, and I want you to feed from me."


	7. Chapter 7

Blaine just sat there for a moment staring at the pale boy. "Are you sure?"

"Yes. Please, Blaine. I need to know if what I feel is real."

He finally nodded, and stood, taking Kurt's hand to lead him from the coffee shop, but as they reached the door, they found their way blocked by a tall, cocky looking teen, who smiled arrogantly at Blaine.

"Well hello, there, good looking. Dalton boy? Sweet. I'm Sebastian Smythe, I'll be starting there tomorrow." He reached his hand out to Blaine, completely ignoring Kurt. The pale boy frowned, and stepped in front of the shorter boy.

"Hello, I'm Kurt, and this is Blaine. Excuse us, we were just leaving." He tried to move past the stranger, who still hadn't looked away from the curly haired boy.

"Why in such a hurry? Why don't you stay for a while? Your girl friend here can go if they want, while you and I get better acquainted."

Blaine was shocked by the new boy's forwardness. "I'm sorry, I can't stay. My Boyfriend and I have some homework we need to work on. We'll see you around school."

"Count on it, Handsome." As Blaine and Kurt moved past him to the door, his next words sent chills down their back. "I'll be hunting for you."

…

They sat in Kurt's dorm room in silence for several minutes, both lost in thought. "It doesn't necessarily mean he's the Hunter."

Kurt looked over at the other boy, contemplatively. "True, but how often do new students transfer mid semester? When I came here last week, I heard a lot of comments about it being a rare occurrence. Now there is a second one in less than a week? I don't believe in coincidences."

Blaine sighed. "Neither do I. I'll keep an eye on him."

Kurt leaned back against his headboard, still lost in thought. Blaine watched him from where he perched on the desk chair. "It's almost time for dinner. Do you want to go down to the dining hall now?"

Kurt looked up at him, confused. "I thought we were...?" He vaguely indicated his throat.

The curly haired boy stood, smiling. "We can do that later. Let me feed you first."

They walked down stairs, holding hands. Kurt blushed as they passed Wes, David, Nick, Jeff, and Trent in the hallway, each of them taking note of the two boys' clasped hands. Something niggled at the back of Kurt's mind.

"Someone here knows what you are," he began, speaking in a barely audible whisper. "Someone tipped off the Hunter."

"Yes. I need to find out who."

They entered the dining hall and gathered their trays. Kurt couldn't help feeling as if someone was watching him. He had to fight the urge to look around, to try and pin point the source. They sat at a large table with some of the other Warblers, and he tried to relax.

'So, how long has this been going on?" Wes asked, indicating their clasped hands.

Blaine smiled and actually blushed as he answered. "About twelve hours, give or take."

The handsome Asian boy smiled. "I'm glad. Maybe now you'll stop moping around all the time."

As they ate, the other Warblers laughed and joked, and then someone started humming, and Nick broke out spontaneously in song.

I thought love was only true in fairy tales  
Meant for someone else but not for me.  
Love was out to get me  
That's the way it seemed.  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams.

The dark haired Warbler made silly faces at the blonde Jeff as he sang.

Then I saw his face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind.  
I'm in love, I'm a believer!  
I couldn't leave him if I tried.

I thought love was more or less a given thing,  
Seems the more I gave the less I got.  
What's the use in tryin'?  
All you get is pain.  
When I needed sunshine I got rain.

Jeff laughed and took over the vocals, teasing the other boy back, before they both began singing to Kurt and Blaine, getting in their faces and doing their best embarrass the other two boys.

Then I saw his face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind.  
I'm in love, I'm a believer!  
I couldn't leave him if I tried.

Love was out to get me  
Well that's the way it seemed  
Disappointment haunted all my dreams

But then I saw his face, now I'm a believer  
Not a trace of doubt in my mind.  
I'm in love, I'm a believer!  
I couldn't leave him if I tried.

I'm a believer, I'm a believer yeah yeah

Kurt couldn't help laughing at their antics, for the moment forgetting episode of the Twilight Zone his life had become. Surely none of these boys were the Hunter, or the one who had called them in. They spent the next hour laughing and singing a few other songs, much to the pleasure of the rest of the boys in the dining hall.

As dinner was coming to an end, Kurt noticed a familiar face among the onlookers. He nudged Blaine and whispered, "That's him, that's the boy who bumped into me this morning. I'm sure he's the one who slipped the note into my book."

Blaine looked over at the boy, and his entire demeanor changed. Kurt realized that Blaine was no longer in charge. The Other had returned.


	8. Chapter 8

"Wait!" Kurt called out to the Other as he followed him out into the hall. "What are you going to do?"

The Other turned and looked at him, a sneer on his face. "I'm going to find out how much he knows, and deal with it."

"You aren't going to hurt him, are you?"

"He is a threat to us. I will do what is necessary."

Kurt grabbed his arm. "You can't kill him. You can't hurt him. It would draw too much attention. Blaine could be hurt, or worse. Promise me you won't hurt the boy."

The Other studied his face. "Why should I risk the boy telling anyone else? I need to find out what he knows. If he doesn't cooperate, I'll have to force the information from him."

"Can't you use your mind tricks to get the information?"

"Not if his mind is guarded. If he knows of the Hunters, he might be protected by shields and spells. If that is the case I'll have to force a blood bond to get the information I need."

Kurt swallowed, thinking fast. "If you let him live, I'll allow Blaine to feed me blood. Just once."

The Other smiled. "Fine. Go back to your dorm. Blaine will return to you once I've dealt with this situation."

…

For the second night in a row, Kurt paced his dorm room, afraid to fall asleep. He glanced at the clock again. Almost midnight. It had been almost five hours since the Other had gone after the boy who had slipped him the note. What was taking so long?

With every passing minute Kurt imagined scenario after scenario of what the Other might be doing to the boy, each more gruesome than the last. Blaine should be back by now.

Wearily, he sat on the bed, suddenly feeling exhausted. He tried to fight the pull of sleep, but it sucked at him, pulling him down, down, down. Before it pulled him under, Kurt whispered one word. "Blaine?"

…

"Not again!" Kurt grumbled,realizing he was once more in the dream.

"Kurt." Blaine's voice came to him out of the darkness.

Kurt sat up, noticing that unlike previous dreams, he was fully clothed. "You said no mind tricks. You promised."

"I know, I'm sorry. It was so late, this was the only way I could come to you tonight."

"What happened with the boy? What did the Other do to him?"

Blaine sat beside him on the bed. "He is alive and unharmed. Someone paid him to slip the note into your book. He had no idea what the note said."

"Did you find out who paid him?"

"Yes, that's why it took so long. It was one of the teachers. We had to track him down and find out what he knew."

Kurt studied the curly haired boy's face. "Why do I get the feeling I'm not going to like what you haven't told me yet?"

Blaine sighed and turned away. "He attacked us. We had to defend ourselves. The authorities will believe he lost control of his car."

"Oh my Gaga, Blaine! You killed someone? Who was it? Which teacher?"

"Mr. Larson. And I didn't kill him, the Other did. He had to to protect us. Please, Kurt, you have to understand."

Kurt stood and looked out the window with his back to Blaine. He drew a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. How could he be attracted to a creature like Blaine? How could he trust what Blaine had told him about the Other? Were they really two separate beings? How did that work? How could he know if anything Blaine had told him was the truth?

"How can I trust you, Blaine? How do I know if any of this is real? How do I know if what I am feeling is my own emotions and not what you are making me feel? I'm afraid. I don't know what is real and what is dream. I don't know if I can deal with this right now, Blaine."

The darker boy sighed. "I understand. We don't have to do this tonight. You should sleep. I'll give you tomorrow to think about what you want to do."

Sighing, Kurt dropped his head and turned to face him. "How can I trust that the Other won't take command and force the issue?"

Blaine reached out and took his hand. "I swear, I won't let Him harm you in any way. Sleep now, Kurt."

…

Kurt woke the next morning, confused, but feeling stronger than he had since transferring to Dalton. He didn't know what to do. Could he really trust Blaine? Could he trust his feelings? He got ready for class and went downstairs to breakfast. He didn't see Blaine anywhere. As he headed for line, he heard a few murmurs about Mr. Larson. News of the teachers death was only just starting to spread.

He got his tray and went to sit at a table with Wes, David, Thad, Trent, Nick and Jeff. There was another person sitting there too, with his back to Kurt. It took him a moment to recognize Sebastian. The tall boy just smirked at him.

In all the drama of the day before, Kurt had forgotten about the arrogant boy who might be the Hunter. He considered going somewhere else to sit, but Wes looked up at that moment and spotted him. "Kurt, good morning. Have you seen Blaine?"

The pale boy only shook his head, unable to look away from the new comer. Wes noticed where the other boy was looking. For a moment, an odd look passed over the Asian boy's face, but then he just smiled politely. "This is Sebastian Smythe, a new student."

"We've met. We ran into each other at the Lima Bean yesterday." Again Kurt noticed the odd expression on Wes' face.

"Oh, well. If you see Blaine, would you let him know I need to speak to him about something?"

Kurt studied Wes for a moment, and suddenly a thought crossed his mind. It was impossible. It couldn't be. Wes? But it made sense. The two were very close. "Sure, Wes. I'll tell him."

He moved past the table and to an empty one across the room, his heart racing. How could he be so stupid to believe there was only one. Blaine had even mentioned it the day before.

"The few of us left thought we had wiped them out..."

Wes was like Blaine. But how many others were there?

…

Kurt didn't see Blaine at all that day, though Sebastian appeared in two of Kurt's classes, Phys Ed and French. Both classes proved frustrating for different reasons.

Kurt thought Phys Ed might at least provide an opportunity for Kurt to spy and see if the new boy had a birthmark or not, but he was thwarted as he lost sight of the other boy in the steamy locker room.

Later, in French, Kurt was disconcerted to learn that Sebastian had lived in Paris for two years, and was even more fluent in the language than he himself was.

Through out the day, Kurt studied the other students, wondering if any of them were Other as well. He avoided the cafeteria at lunch, but stopped in early for dinner, hoping to avoid Wes anyone else. He ate quickly, then went back to his dorm. He was only mildly surprised to find Blaine waiting for him.

"Wes is like you." Blaine looked surprised by the pale boy's greeting.

"Yes. He is the one who changed me."

"How many others?"

Blaine sighed and sat on the bed. "David, Thad, and Trent. There are a few more around the world, but there aren't many of us left."

Kurt sat down at the computer desk, considering this information. "David is Wes' mate?" Blaine nodded, and the pale boy continued. "What about Trent and Thad?"

"No, they are still searching. Every now and then they leave here and go out into the world to try and find a mate, but they always return here. This is our home, our sanctuary."

Kurt bit his lip as he tried to still the chaos in his mind, trying to form a coherent question. "Wes and David, and them, are their Others' as..." He floundered for a word. "Aggressive as yours?"

Blaine sighed and looked ashamed. "They are all older than I am. They've had centuries to learn to control their Other. I've never fully accepted what I've become, at least not yet. I'm so afraid of losing myself."

Kurt moved over to sit beside him on the bed. "Wes and the others don't seem dark or evil. I only figured out Wes was like you this morning when he was trying to warn me with his eyes about Sebastian. He wanted to talk to you, by the way."

"I know, I saw him at lunch. He wanted to ask me about Larson, and warn me as well."

"He's in my Phys Ed class. I tried to look in the locker room and see if he had a birthmark, but he disappeared on me."

They sat in silence for several minutes, both lost in thought. Kurt considered what he knew about the four Warblers that apparently were centuries old beings. They had seemed like good people. They laughed and smiled, and he could see the connection between Wes and David. They truly seemed to care for each other.

But the Other within Blaine frightened him in some primal way. Was it because the way the being seemed to control him so well in those dreams? Kurt shivered as he remembered the sensations the Other had brought forth in him, the desire, the need. The being had played his body so skillfully. But how much of that was real, and how much was the mind tricks? He had to know.

"Blaine?"

The darker boy looked up at him. Kurt hesitated, not sure what he should say. In the end, he didn't speak, simply leaned in slowly, until their lips met. The kiss started out hesitant, unsure, but quickly grew heated as the dark one took command. Kurt moaned as he was pulled closer to the shorter boy. Blaine took advantage and swept his tongue inside the pale one's mouth.

Kurt didn't know how long the kiss lasted, but he suddenly found himself on his back on the bed, his shirt open and Blaine's mouth leaving a trail of wet kisses over his jaw, down his throat.

The curly haired one pulled back and looked down into his eyes as his hand found the zipper of Kurt's pants, seeking permission. The glasz eyed boy nodded, and Blaine leaned down and captured his lips again as he unfastened the pants, slowly slipping them off.

Kurt writhed as he felt a hand wrap around him. Blaine deepened the kiss, swallowing the larger boy's keening cry as he pushed the boy closer and closer to the edge. When he broke the kiss to stare down into those beautiful blue grey green eyes, Kurt was gasping for air, so close to the abyss. The pale one reached out and fisted his hand into the curly hair at the back of Blaine's neck, tugging him closer, tilting his chin up, exposing his throat in offering.

Blaine growled and sank his fangs deep into the pale flesh, just as Kurt's orgasm tore through him. Once he'd begun to calm, Blaine offered him his wrist, and the pale boy drank willingly.


	9. Chapter 9

Kurt was floating on a euphoric high. He hadn't intended to take so much of Blaine's blood, but once the warm liquid had hit his tongue, something primal had risen within him, and he had latched on with a fierce hunger, taking long, greedy swallows. And it didn't help that Blaine moaned and gasped and murmured erotically in encouragement as he'd pressed his erection against Kurt's thigh, slowly grinding against the pale boy. Once he'd taken his fill, he'd rolled, sated, on to his back, staring unseeingly up at the ceiling.

Now laying there on the bed, Kurt had no concept of time, no idea where he was, or even who he was. All he was aware of was the blood coursing through his veins. He could almost hear it whispering to him, singing through his body.

"Does it always feel like this?" He asked sometime later, his voice sounding distant and detached, as if someone else was speaking.

Blaine rolled over to look at him, drowsily. "Intoxicating? Yes, if you take too much. It can be tempting to drink and drink until you drink your victim dry."

Kurt was still too blissed to be upset at the word victim. Slowly he dragged his eyes toward the curly haired vampire beside him. The hum of the Others' blood throbbed through him, arousing him, emboldening him. He rolled over the smaller boy, kissing him with none of the shyness he usually possessed.

Hands explored naked flesh, adding to their growing pleasure. The vampire settled the glasz eyed boy over him, so that porcelain skin straddled darker, olive toned skin. The dark haired boy sat up, until Kurt was sitting in his lap without breaking the kiss.

Kurt gasped when he felt fingers tracing over the crease of his ass, teasing the sensitive entrance. The need for air finally made him pull back from the kiss, but he'd barely inhaled his first full breath when it left him on a keening cry of pleasure as a single finger pressed into the tight muscle of his anus, without penetrating.

The hand withdrew, and Blaine reached over to the nightstand, fumbling in the drawer for something as Kurt whimpered in need. The dark one murmured reassurances as he pulled a small bottle of lube from the drawer. The pale boy watched in fascination as he poured the oily substance into his hand, coating his fingers.

"Look at me. Don't close your eyes, don't look away. I want to see your eyes." Kurt nodded his understanding as glasz and gold locked on to each other. The blue pupils dilated and the lithe boy began to pant as one finger slowly worked itself inside his tight opening. He couldn't help the slight rocking of his hips as the digit worked itself in and out. Then a second finger joined the first, and needy sounds were wrenched from the taller boy. By the time a third finger was added, Kurt was sobbing with his arousal.

"Don't look away now." The voice demanded as the fingers were removed. He whimpered at the sudden emptiness, only to shout as something much thicker and longer slid into him a moment later.

Only once he was fully impaled did the darker boy break the eye contact to kiss the writhing boy once more. Soon they were both moving in the ancient rhythm of lust. Kurt cried out in pleasure as Blaine found that most sensitive of spots, angling to stroke against it with every thrust. All too soon it was too much, and Kurt was shattering with his release, barely aware when the other boy shouted out his pleasure as well, filling him with liquid heat.

…

Kurt woke to the sound of someone pounding at his door. Blinking, he glanced at the clock on the nightstand.

4:36 am.

Who the hell was banging on his door at this time? He became aware of three things when he tried to sit up. The first thing he noticed was the fact that he was naked again. The second thing he became aware of was the evidence of sex on his stomach and the twinge in his back and legs. And last, he felt the arm tighten around his waist.

"Blaine, I know you are in there!" The voice belonged to David, who knocked again. "It's important, let me in!"

Kurt squeaked and dashed into the bathroom as Blaine rolled out of bed and moved towards the door. He stared at himself in the mirror, shocked by what he saw. He looked thoroughly used. His hair was wrecked, his lips red and swollen, his pale flesh marked in several places.

He could hear muddled voices from the other room, and thought about listening at the door, but he was still in a state of shock, unable to look away from his appearance in the mirror. Had he really had sex with Blaine last night? The evidence was glaringly obvious. After a while, he managed to slip into the shower and let the hot water pelt down over him, soothing his sore muscles.

When he finished cleaning off, he realized he hadn't grabbed any clothes, so was surprised to find a pair of fresh uniform pants and shirt sitting on the counter, along with socks and underwear. He hadn't heard the door open, but Blaine had apparently come in and quietly left the clothes for him. He dressed quickly, then slipped back out into the main room. Blaine was sitting on the bed, tying his shoes.

The dark haired boy looked up at him gravely. "I'm sorry, I have to go. Thad was attacked earlier."

"Is he okay? Who attacked him? How did it happen?"

"He'll be fine, but he needs to feed. He didn't see who it was, they shot him with a crossbow from a distance. If Wes and David hadn't arrived when they had, the attacker might have had a chance to finish him off."

Kurt sat down at the computer desk, knees shaking. He still couldn't believe what he'd done the night before, and suddenly found it hard to look at the other boy. Blaine seemed to sense his confusion, and moved to stand in front of him. The dark boy reached out two fingers and lifted the pale chin, looking into those impossible eyes.

"We'll talk later, I promise. I don't want you to fear me, to fear what is happening between us. I would never hurt you, Kurt. I won't let anyone else hurt you either. Please tell me you believe that."

Storm colored eyes studied the dark one's face for a moment, before he nodded his head. "I believe you, Blaine."

Golden eyes creased in a smile, and the shorter boy leaned in to kiss pale pink lips once more, before leaving the room.

…

Kurt went down to the dining hall as soon as it opened at 5:30. He was surprised to find he wasn't the first to arrive, though the other boy was probably the last person he wanted to see. He sat down as far away from Sebastian as he could, but that didn't deter the arrogant boy.

"Well look what the cat dragged in. So where is the gorgeous Blaine this morning?"

"Not that it's any of your business, stalker boy, but a friend of his was in an accident last night. Blaine is with him."

"That's too bad, I was looking forward to sharing breakfast with him."

Kurt just smiled at the taller boy. "Sorry to disappoint you, but if his friend hadn't been injured, we'd have had breakfast together. In bed."

The grin on the other boy's face faltered, but only for a second. "You don't know what you're getting into. Boys like him aren't satisfied with the likes of you for long. He'll chew you up and spit you out, and then he'll realize he wants a real man."

Kurt's grin grew. "Fortunately, he thinks I am man enough for him. I'm not the one throwing myself at him with cheesy come ons and lecherous roaming eyes. You have zero chance what so ever with him, so why don't you go find someone else to stalk? Buh bye!"

Jeff and Nick entered the hall at that point, and Kurt smiled and waved them over. Sebastian murmured something rude before walking away.

Breakfast went by quickly, as he'd laughed and joked with the other two Warblers.

There was no sign of Blaine, Wes, or David in any of his classes that morning, though Trent was in World History. As Kurt made his way to Phys Ed, he resolved himself to spying on Sebastian.

As luck would have it, he spotted the boy entering the showers after class. As silently as possible, he slipped into the humid room, spotting the tall silhouette in the end stall. His back was to the pale boy as leaned into the spray to wash his hair. Kurt managed to get close enough see both shoulders. He clapped a hand over his mouth to prevent the cry of shock that wanted to escape, and hurried out of the shower room, and back to his dorm.

This changed everything. Sebastian didn't have a birthmark. The arrogant boy was not the hunter.


	10. Chapter 10

He didn't see Blaine until French class that afternoon. The boy looked tired and a little pale. Kurt went to sit beside him, but a large frame edged him out, taking the only seat open close to the boy. Sebastian smirked at him,then turned his attention to the curly haired boy.

"Hey, beautiful, haven't seen you around today. I missed you."

Blaine just glared at him. "That's funny, I didn't miss you at all. Excuse me."

He stood up and moved to the other side of the room next to Kurt, who smiled up at him as the dark one leaned down to give him a quick kiss on the lips just before the bell rang, signaling the beginning of class.

As Madame Debois addressed the class, Kurt leaned over and whispered. "I saw Sebastian in the showers today. He doesn't have a birthmark. He's not the hunter."

Blaine frowned at this, but just nodded in acknowledgment.

Kurt spotted the arrogant boy out of the corner of his eye, and couldn't help but smile at the look of absolute loathing the other boy was shooting towards him. After class, Blaine took his hand as they left the room. He was a little surprised when the shorter male lead him away from the classrooms and back towards the dorms.

"I have Social Studies next," Kurt reminded him.

"Not today. I need you."

They reached the pale boy's room and slipped inside unnoticed. Kurt studied the other boy more closely. "You don't look so good. What's wrong?"

"I told you, Thad needed to feed. I gave him blood, and now I'm a little low, especially since I gave you blood last night."

Kurt went even paler than usual, but didn't even hesitate before stepping closer to the curly haired vampire. "Then feed, take what you need."

Blaine moaned at the offer, and then kissed the taller boy. It wasn't a gentle kiss. It was hot and wet and demanding. Kurt gave as well as he got, and their tongues dueled for dominance. Soon both boys were on the bed, naked, grinding together as hands sought any flesh they could touch and caress. When the dark one finally went for the throat, they were both so close to the precipice. As fangs slid into flesh, the fairer boy cried out his pleasure, ropes of his release bathing the other boy, triggering his own orgasm.

They stayed there in each other's arms for sometime in silence, before Kurt spoke. "If Sebastian isn't the hunter, we need to find out who is."

Blaine hummed in agreement. "Thad was attacked in town. He'd gone there to feed. He was on his way back when the attack occurred. Wes and David are going to scout around tonight, see if they can find any trace of the hunter."

"How is Thad doing?" He felt a little guilty for not having asked sooner.

"He will be alright. He'll need to feed again soon, but his injuries are mostly healed." He absently stroked his hands over the pale skin of his lover's arms, considering possible suspects.

Kurt studied the darker boy's face. He looked much improved, but still...

"You need to feed more, don't you? You didn't take much from me this time."

Blaine sighed and turned to face him better. "I don't want to leave you weak like the other night. I will feed later. We should get cleaned up and go down to dinner. You need to eat, too."

Kurt sighed, and sat up. "If I didn't think the creep would enjoy it too much, I'd tell you to go eat Sebastian. Let him feel weak and pathetic."

Blaine chuckled softly. "He is already pathetic."

They showered together, which was an exercise in self control as they kissed and fondled each other in the name of making sure they were both immaculately clean. It took much longer than it should have before they turned the water off and toweled each other dry.

When they entered the dining hall a short while later, they spotted Trent sitting alone, and joined him. The other vampire glanced at Kurt, an unreadable expression on his face for a moment before it disappeared. He then turned to Blaine. "Wes and David have already gone into town. Thad is still resting."

Blaine nodded. "Kurt has discovered that Smythe is not the hunter as we suspected. He had no birthmark. Now, tell me what is troubling you, my friend?"

The large vampire sighed. "I am restless. I feel the need to travel, to seek out a mate of my own."

Blaine clasped him on the shoulder. "I understand. When will you leave?"

"I shall stay until the end of the school year so no one finds anything amiss."

The dark one nodded. "You will be missed."

Kurt ate as the other two boys talked. He once again had the sensation that someone was watching him. He scanned the room casually, trying to find the source. Sebastian was glaring daggers at him from across the hall, but he didn't feel like that was the cause of the sensation. He noticed a few others looking his direction, some of them with casual interest, a few looking bored. One boy caught his notice.

The boy seemed familiar. He thought back on his week here at Dalton. Had it really only been a week? So much had happened. The Dreams, the Warbler tryouts, learning that Vampires existed...

The tryouts. That was where he'd seen the boy before. He was one of the ones who hadn't made the cut. What was his name? Henry? Howard? No, Hunter, that was it. Hunter Clarington.

A sudden chill skidded down his back, but he shoved the sensation away. It wasn't an unusual name for a boy. Should he mention it to Blaine? He'd feel silly. Perhaps he'd just keep an eye on the other boy himself.

…

Later that night, Kurt and Blaine were curled up on one of the couches in the commons, talking softly while they pretended to do homework.

"You need to feed, Blaine." It was obvious they'd been arguing about this for some time. The dark one sighed.

"I don't want to leave you alone. Someone knew you were close to me. We don't know if the hunter knows about you or not."

Kurt studied the other boy for several minutes, considering. "Then don't leave me alone. Take me with you. I want to see you feed, to know the process. It's hard to really understand how it works when your mind is so blissed out you don't really notice anything else."

Blaine was shocked at the request. "You want to watch me feed from someone else? What if it makes you jealous?"

Kurt blushed, but sat up straighter. "Then I'll just have to get over it, won't I? If you can't feed from me, you have to feed from someone. Just as long as they don't enjoy it too much."

Blaine smiled at him, then leaned in and kissed him. "Come on then, let's go find me a snack."

Half an hour later, Kurt found himself sitting in a darkened dorm, watching as Blaine sat beside a bemused Nick, murmuring softly to the other Warbler as he enthralled him. Kurt wasn't certain how Blaine had managed to separate the boy from his blonde shadow. He and Jeff were practically glued together most of the time.

Kurt heard a soft moan, and saw that Blaine and bitten into the other boy's wrist, and was feeding. He didn't know what he had expected to feel watching his boyfriend wringing those sounds from another boy, but with each gasp and whimper, he found himself getting more and more aroused. He had a sudden urge to move closer, to take those sounds into his mouth with a kiss.

Blaine's melted gold eyes latched on to his as he continued to feed, and the fire inside the pale boy grew. Before he realized what he was doing, he was kneeling behind the other boy, still watching his lover feed. Without breaking eye contact, he leaned in and licked up Nick's throat, drawing a cry of need from the younger boy, making him shiver. He kissed the sensitive spot behind his ear.

Blaine growled and freed his fangs from the other boy's flesh, swiping his tongue over the puncture marks, healing them completely, leaving no trace. He then leaned over his fellow Warbler, kissing the pale boy behind him, with the younger male pressed between them.

Kurt could taste the boy's blood on his lover's tongue. He should have been repulsed. He wasn't. He deepened the kiss, grinding against the boy between. He wrapped an arm around Nick, his other hand reached out and fisted in Blaine's curls. When he finally broke the kiss, he pressed the vampire's face into the other male's neck.

"More!" He demanded. The dark one complied, sinking his fangs into the vein, drawing a sobbing moan of pleasure from the brunette. Fair and dark both pressed tighter against the boy, who was on the verge of orgasm, writhing between them. When he cried out his release, they gently withdrew from him, soothing him with light touches and praise, even as they kissed one another again. Kurt licked the blood from the darker boy's mouth.

They left the boy sleeping peacefully, slipping out into the hallway. They barely made it back to Kurt's dorm before they began undressing each other.

The pale boy aggressively shoved the shorter boy down on the bed, climbing between his legs. He'd never been so aroused. "I need to taste you!"

He didn't recognize his own voice, it was so deep, commanding. He leaned forward and swirled his tongue around the crown of the vampire's shaft. Instincts he never knew he had took over, and soon the long, thick column was in his mouth as deep as he could take it. He took his time, learning the feel of it, savoring the flavor. He discovered what made the vampire lose control, and when the other boy came, he swallowed his offering. It wasn't enough.

He sat up and kissed the dark one, one hand absently seeking the bottle of lube. He was surprised how much the need to dominate inflamed him, but he was too far gone to think about it. He needed to be inside the curly haired boy now.

It didn't take long to prepare the much older vampire, and soon he was sheathed to the hilt, both boys crying out at the sensation. He found a rhythm, much harsher than the one Blaine had set the previous night, finding that perfect spot and slamming into it over and over again. Together they climbed to the peak, but neither could seem to surpass it.

"I need to taste you!" Kurt growled again. "Feed me!"

Melted gold eyes locked on him again, while stormy seas watched the darker boy make a cut on his throat with a suddenly razor sharp fingernail. The porcelain skinned beauty moaned at the crimson drops that appeared, and then he fell forward, drinking greedily as he continued his ruthless pace. And then they were both thrown over the edge into the abyss of their orgasms.

…

Unaware to either boy, the hunter listened from the hallway.


	11. Chapter 11

He woke up alone. Blaine had gone to check up on Thad in the night. As he lay there in bed, Kurt's mind replayed the scene in Nick's room last night. He should feel mortified. A week ago he was a blushing virgin who couldn't even say the word sex. Suddenly he was becoming a sex addict?

Was this what the Other's blood did to him? And licking Nick's blood from Blaine's mouth? How could he look at the younger boy after that?

He got up to start getting ready for school, when he spotted something by the door. He picked up the slip of paper, and a shiver slid down his back.

He's controlling you. The moment he gave you his blood you belonged to him. You feel different when he's not around, don't you? Ashamed of the things you do with him? But as soon as he's by your side, none of it matters, only him. He's manipulating you. There is still time to save yourself. Leave now, before it's too late!

He was ashamed of how he'd behaved last night, but when Blaine was there, all he thought about was sex and blood. Was it true? Was Blaine controlling him? He didn't know what to think. He needed to get away, even for just a little while, to try and clear his head and think.

He showered and dressed, and forgoing breakfast and his classes, he got in his car and drove. It wasn't a conscious decision on where he was going, but he soon found himself pulling into the parking lot at William McKinley high school. Seemingly on autopilot he made his way to the choir room. No one was in there at the moment, Glee club didn't start for several hours yet.

He didn't know why he came here to begin with. He was about to leave when someone called out his name.

"Kurt? What are you doing here?"

"Mercedes!" He smiled at his best friend, though the smile didn't reach his eyes.

"What's wrong, White boy? Someone at that prep school bothering you?"

Kurt sighed. "Not in the way you think."

She took his arm and lead him back into the choir room. "Talk."

The pale boy tried to organize his thoughts, knowing he would have to do a lot of editing of the story. "There is this guy I like, we've sort of started seeing each other. When I'm with him, I feel like a completely different person. I've done things with him I'd never even considered before..."

"Hold up, are you talking about...sex?" The blush on his face was answer enough. "Is he pressuring you?"

"That's the problem, I don't know! I mean, when we're together, it's like I can't help myself, I want to do those things with him, like someone or something else takes over. But afterwards I find myself questioning if I really wanted it. And it doesn't help that someone sent me an anonymous note telling him that he is manipulating and using me."

"Oh, baby, you really are messed up, aren't you? Right now he's not here to influence your judgment, so tell me this, how do you feel about him right this minute?"

Kurt thought about it. "He understands me on levels no one else ever has. He's been through most of the same things I have, and in some ways he had it worse. His parents threw him out. He almost died after being attacked for being gay, his friend did die. He's strong, and he's been kind to me."

Mercedes smiled. "And you're sure what you are feeling right now is your own emotions and not just what you want to believe?"

"I'm positive."

"Okay, so tell me about the note. Can you think of someone who would want to break the two of you up, someone who might be jealous and using your own fears against you?"

An arrogant face rose up in his mind. "Sebastian Smythe. The bastard has been trying to get between Blaine and I since the day we met him at the Lima Bean, but I don't think he could have sent the note."

"Why not?"

Kurt hesitated. He couldn't tell her that who ever sent the note knew that Blaine had fed him blood, new vampires were real. The note had to have come from the hunter, but who could it be? Sebastian didn't have the birthmark.

He sighed. "It's complicated, but lets just say there is some proof the note didn't come from him. I can't explain it to you, it's not my story to tell."

She accepted that. "Okay, I can understand that. But what really matters is how you feel about this Blaine guy. Do you really think he is manipulating and using you, or are you just scared of how you feel about him?"

He was silent as he thought through the past week. Eight days, actually. Could he really have fallen for Blaine in just eight days? He'd been attracted to him the moment he'd laid eyes on him. But then the Other had invaded his dreams, made him feel things he'd never felt before, made him want things he didn't even know about.

Everything just happened so fast.

"I'm scared," he confessed. "Everything just seemed to happen all at once. From the moment I saw him, I wanted him. I think that scared me the most. And when he started to show interest in me right away too, I think it just got so overwhelming. Before I even knew what I was doing, we were in bed together. And no, he didn't force me or pressure me. I was willing, and I think that is why I'm freaking out about it now. Does that make me a bad person?"

Mercedes laughed. "I think that makes you a teenage boy with hormones. So you were a bit of a late bloomer. Maybe your body is just trying to make up for lost time. If it makes you uncomfortable, then tell him you want to slow it down a little. If he cares about you, he'll go at your pace."

Kurt laughed a bit. "Thanks, 'Cedes. I really needed to talk to someone. I've missed you."

"I miss you too, babe. Are you coming home this weekend?"

"I think so."

"Good. Girls night Saturday? My place? I'll call the gang and set it up if you want?"

"Sounds great. Thanks, Boo."

…

He arrived back at Dalton in time for French. Blaine looked up at him in relief when he sat down beside him. "Where were you? I was worried."

"I had to get out for a while and clear my head. We need to talk after Warbler practice." He reached out and took the vampire's hand when he saw the concerned look on his face. "It's ok, I promise, I just need to talk some things out with you."

They sat through French and Social Studies, and then went to Warbler Practice together. Thad was sitting at the council table, looking perfectly healthy. They droned on for sometime, arguing about song selection and choreography. Kurt wasn't really paying attention. Something was niggling at the back of his mind, but he couldn't quite grab on to it.

It was once they were almost back to his dorm that he figured out what was bothering him.

"They knew..." He said out loud, stopping in his tracks.

Blaine looked at him curiously. "Who knew what?"

The pale one didn't reply, just took the dark one's hand and pulled him the rest of the way to his dorm. Once the door was closed and locked behind them, Kurt went to the nightstand and grabbed the note.

"This was shoved under my door this morning. Who ever wrote it knew you'd given me blood. How is that possible?"

Blaine read the note, frowning. Kurt could see the Other rising, but Blaine shoved him back. "Hunters are human, the only way one would know is if they saw it happen. My kind would be able to sense it, though. There are other beings that would be able to detect it."

"Other beings? Like what?"

"A witch would be able to use magic to reveal it, shifters can smell it."

Kurt's legs went weak and he collapsed on the bed. He'd barely come to terms with vampires, and now more supernatural stuff was being thrown at him. They were both silent for several minutes.

"So," Blaine cleared his throat. "Is this why you had to get away and clear your mind?"

Kurt looked at him again, noticing for the first time that the darker boy was still staring at the note. It was his turn to clear his throat. "In part, yes. You have to understand, eight days ago I couldn't even think the word sex without turning beet red. And then last night I all but molested another boy with you because the site of you drinking his blood had me so turned on I couldn't think of anything else."

"Do you believe I made you do that?" Blaine asked softly.

"Not really, not purposely, anyway. I think it's the Other. I can feel it inside me. It scares me, Blaine."

"I'm sorry, Kurt. I won't give you anymore of my blood. Eventually the Other in you will fade out."

The pale boy closed his eyes and turned away. "I don't know if that's good enough. Because I'm terrified, but at the same time I want it so bad. Do you know what is going through my mind right now?"

"What?"

Kurt turned slowly back to face the golden eyed boy, his eyes glowing with blue green fire. "I see myself feeding from you as you drink from Jeff, while we make love. I see us both feeding from Nick, damn he tasted so good!" Kurt moaned. "Hell, I even see your fangs buried in Sebastian as I kiss every inch of you I can reach. And I want it, Blaine. I want all of that. The Other inside me wants me to lay you down on my bed right this minute and to take you anyway I can while you feed me more of your blood."

Kurt choked back a sob as he fought not to reach for the curly haired boy. "He's strong already, Blaine. The Other is so strong inside me already, I'm afraid I am losing myself, and I'm not sure if I even care anymore."

As he struggled to control himself, he could see the darker boy also fighting his own battle with his Other.

"He wants his mate," Blaine growled, still fighting to remain in control. "He can feel your resolve weakening. He wants to claim you, to give you more of our blood, to turn you."

Kurt forced himself to look away again. "I think you need to leave for now. We both need to get ourselves under control."

"What about figuring out who the hunter is?"

"I can't right now, Blaine. Go, talk to Wes and David. Find out what they found in town. I need to be alone right now. I don't know how much longer I can fight this compulsion."

After a moment, he heard the other boy leave. The thing in his blood burned, and he was tempted to call Blaine back. He threw himself down on the bed, writhing as he fought to control himself. Eventually, exhausted, he fell asleep.


	12. Chapter 12

Blaine paced the confines of Wes' dorm room, restless. His Other continued to fight for control, demanding to return to Kurt, to claim his mate. It seemed the dark one had finally found the strength to control the creature in his blood.

"What do you mean you found nothing?" He growled at the Asian boy.

Wes growled back at him. "I mean exactly that! There was no trace of the hunter, no scent, no tracks, nothing to indicate anyone had even been there!"

Blaine continued to pace. "Someone knows I gave Kurt my blood. Hunters are human, there is no way they could know unless they saw us, and I know no one saw us."

"I'm having Trent investigate the students more thoroughly. If there is a shifter or witch, or anything else, we'll find them."

"How would they have gone this long without us noticing? We'd have sensed them!"

The older boy crossed his arms in front of himself as he leaned back against the desk. "I don't know, but I intend to find out."

Blaine felt even more restless. "Something isn't right. Too many coincidences. What are the chances of a hunter and some other supernatural being showing up within a week of each other? And we can't detect either one?"

…

Kurt shifted restlessly on the bed. He wasn't certain what had disturbed him, but he was suddenly aware that he wasn't alone. He opened his eyes, sitting up fast.

"What the hell are you doing here?" He snapped as soon as he saw who the intruder was. "And how did you get in? The door was locked."

The other boy smiled. "I tried to warn you. I gave you the chance to get away, to save yourself. Why didn't you leave?"

Kurt looked at the other boy in surprise. "You sent the notes? But that's not possible! How could you have known..."

Kurt stopped as realization dawned. He studied the other boy's eyes. How could Blaine have not seen it? How did none of them realize? "You're one of them. You're Other, like Blaine and Wes and David."

He laughed. "Yes, I am Other, and I've found a way to hid it from them."

Kurt stood up. So far the boy hadn't made a move to hurt him. "Why? And why did you try to warn me off?"

"I tried to warn you off to save you from the same fate that I met. They destroyed me, and they will destroy you too if you don't save yourself." The boy leaned forward, and Kurt had never seen him look so earnest. "I've come to destroy them before they hurt anyone else."

"Why should I believe you?"

"My name is Jeremiah Keller, and Blaine murdered me over a hundred years ago!"

Kurt recognized the name. Blaine had mentioned him. He'd gone insane and destroyed himself, burned himself alive. "That's impossible."

The boy laughed, and the sound was maniacal. Kurt rushed towards the door, pulling it open and running out into the hallway. Except it wasn't the hallway. He was back in his bedroom. And then it hit him. He was dreaming in the way that Blaine and his Other had made him dream.

He tried to wake himself up, but nothing happened. The laughter grew louder. "You should have left when you had the chance."

Kurt looked at the other boy, fear coursing through him. The Other in his blood cried out a warning. A scream ripped from his throat as flames appeared, forming a circle around him, trapping him.

The taller boy smiled. "Fire, the only thing that can destroy the Other. I'm sorry it has come to this, but they must be stopped."

"Blaine!" Kurt screamed, heat choking him. He curled up into a ball on the floor, lungs burning, tears blinding him. He was going to die.

…

Blaine was growing more restless. Panic began to well in him as he continued to pace Wes' dorm room. His Other was screaming at him. And suddenly he knew. He knew his mate was in danger.

"Kurt!" He cried out and took off, the Asian vampire following on his heals. They moved with unnatural speed. They could smell the smoke from the opposite side of the building. Blaine increased his speed. As he rounded the corner at the end of Kurt's hall, he heard the pale boy scream his name.

He could hear the flames lapping at the wooden door. He knew he could die. He didn't care. He slammed through the burning door. Kurt lay on the bed, still fully dressed, curled into a ball. He didn't stir when Blaine reached him and scooped him up. Nor did he wake up as the vampire carried him outside into the night. Sirens could be heard approaching from the distance.

"Kurt, wake up! Come on, please wake up!"

The pale boy moaned, choking, but didn't wake up. And then he mumbled something that had Blaine frozen in shock. "Jeremiah..."

Wes, David, Thad and Trent rushed out on to the lawn as the fire engines arrived. "Blaine, we have to get him away from here before the paramedics spot him and try to treat him."

The dark one simply nodded, picking the pale boy up again and following the others into woods, to the old gate house. "He won't wake up, Wes. He moves around and coughs, but he won't wake up. And he said something that doesn't make any sense."

"What did he say?"

"A name. Jeremiah."

Wes cursed. "Try and get him to take your blood. Hurry, before who ever has him enthralled tries something else to kill him!"

Blaine looked at the older vampire, confused. "Enthralled? How?"

"Not now, Blaine! You have to give him your blood!"

When the younger vampire just stood there as if in shock, David grabbed him by the wrist, bringing his hand to his mouth, fangs extended. He pressed one of Blaine's fingers to the sharp point, drawing blood, then pushed the hand down in front of Kurt's nose.

The pale boy inhaled. Multi faceted gem eyes snapped open, though it was obvious the boy was still asleep. His mouth opened and latched on to the finger, drawing deep.

When he could get no more from the finger, he whined. "More!"

The voice sounded nothing like Kurt, and Blaine realized it was the Other speaking through him. He sat beside the boy on the couch, opening a wound on his neck. The pale boy sat up and lapped at the red liquid, sealing his mouth over the wound, drinking deeply.

Nobody spoke, the only sound that of Blaine's ragged breathing and Kurt gulping. When he had his fill, the pale one sat back, eyeing the dark boy. "Wes."

The Asian boy moved up behind the glasz eyed boy. Kurt continued to stare at Blaine, never looking away. The Other in the auburn boy smiled at the golden eyes, and then spoke. "Do it!"

Before Blaine understood what was happening, The older vampire reached out and grabbed Kurt's head, twisting it with an audible snap. The dark haired boy cried out as the other boy's body collapsed to the floor like a puppet whose strings have been cut.


	13. Chapter 13

Rationally, Blaine knew Kurt wasn't really dead, but watching Wes snapping the boy's neck and letting the body fall, carelessly to the floor, filled him with a blinding rage. Wes casually stepped over the body and shoved the younger vampire against the wall.

"Pull it together, Blaine! We don't have much time!" The Asian growled, his Other bleeding through. "How much do you recall of your turning?"

The curly haired vampire snapped his fangs at him. Sighing in frustration, Wes slapped him across the face. "Blaine! This is important! What do you remember?"

Blinking as the room came back into focus, Blaine shook his head. "Not much. Blood. Sex. More blood."

Wes nodded as David slipped up behind him, placing a comforting hand around his mate's waist. "Kurt will be out of it when he comes back. He'll need human blood, and he'll want sex, and then you'll need to feed him your blood again. Then he'll need to sleep for at least 24 hours. Hopefully when he wakes up he'll be able to tell us who attacked him."

Blaine nodded, calmer now. A popping noise came from the body on the floor as the oddly bent neck began to heal.

David looked on in shock. "He's already healing, I've never seen it happen so fast. Blaine took almost two hours before he began to heal!"

Wes nodded. "You took almost as long, love. I've never seen a turning happen so fast. I could sense the Other was strong in him. It's as if he was destined to be one of us."

The four vampires watched in fascination as the boy's body healed the broken bones in his neck. A sharp inhale was the only warning they had before the eyes flew open. There was no trace of blue or green, the irises solid black. His mouth opened on a hiss, and a pair of razor sharp fangs flashed in the dim light.

"Blaine, you have to help him feed." Wes whispered softly. "You are the only one who can control him right now. The fire has drawn everyone from their beds. You'll have to lure someone away from the crowds. Bring them back here. We need to let some people see us to avoid suspicion, especially since the fire started in Kurt's room."

They all nodded. Trent and Thad left first, followed shortly by Wes and David. Blaine went to Kurt's side, pulling him to his feet. The pale boy hissed at him, flashing his fangs again.

"Kurt," Blaine spoke softly. "You have to keep your fangs in until we have someone for you to feed from. You can't let anyone see them. Do you understand me?"

His only answer was a whine, and the mouth closed over the sharp teeth. The dark one smiled and kissed his cheek. "Good vamp. Let's go get you something to snack on."

He lead the new vampire back through the woods to the edge of the crowds, searching for a likely candidate. He spotted Nick near by. He started to lead Kurt over to him, but saw Jeff slip up to the other Warbler, whispering in his ear. He had two options, he could search for someone else, and take the time to enthrall them, or he could draw Nick to him and have him bring Jeff as well. It might be good to have two boys for Kurt to feed from. In the state he was in, he could possibly harm the younger boy.

He influenced the dark haired boy, who enticed his boyfriend, drawing him into the woods. Blaine waited a few minutes, allowing a few other boys to spot him and Kurt before leading the porcelain skinned vampire back towards the gate house. He spotted the blond and the brunette kissing as they slipped into the old house.

He made certain Nick kept the other boy occupied as he entered silently with the young vampire in tow. Instinct kicked in, and Kurt slid up behind the blond, smiling at Nick as the Warbler slid his boyfriend's shirt off.

Jeff was startled when Kurt leaned into him, mouth finding the pulse point in his long throat. The blond would have pulled away, but the combined effect of Blaine's enthralling whisper, Kurt radiating desire and hunger, and Nick's hand cupping him through his jeans had the other boy arching back, giving both Kurt and Nick better access to what they both wanted.

Nick freed the taller boy from the confines of his pants, palming him as he leaned in and kissed the other side of that exposed throat, even as Kurt's new fangs pierced the flesh. The blond was panting and bucking in pleasure.

Blaine watched the three boys, his Other rising, but not pushing for control. He moved closer, sitting beside Nick on the couch. The younger boy murmured as the dark one ran fingers through his hair, sitting back as Blaine leaned in to lap at the blond's throat. Unable to control himself, he slid his fangs into the unmarked side of Jeff's throat. With a cry of pleasure, the tall boy came in his boyfriend's hand.

Kurt released his fangs from the flesh, instinctively licking at the wounds to heal them. Blaine pulled back a moment later, They leaned in front of the dazed boy to share a kiss, tasting the blood on each other's lips and tongue.

Hints of midnight blue began to seep back into the pale one's eyes as he turned to Nick, licking his lips. He remembered the taste of that one. He leaned in and bit into that familiar throat. The younger boy moaned and writhed under him. Kurt fed deeply, the flavor of the other boy's blood addicting.

"Kurt, enough. You're taking too much."

The young vampire growled when he felt himself being pulled away. "No! More! Need!"

He tried to pull away from the strong arms holding him, needing more of the younger boy's blood. Surprisingly, Jeff reached out and pulled Blaine back, allowing Kurt to once more sink his fangs into the other boy. The blond guided Blaine's mouth to Nick's wrist, and the scent was so enticing, the dark one felt the compulsion grip him, and he sank his fangs into the brunette Warbler. Both vampires were so lost in the blood lust, Neither of them noticed the blond boy's smirk, or the smile the brunette gave him.

…

Wes and David made their way through the crowd as the all clear was given for the boys to return to their rooms. They overheard the fire fighters talking to the Dean, who had arrived not long after the emergency vehicles.

"...confined to just the one room. No one was inside. It appears to have been an electrical fire, possibly faulty wiring."

The two vampires shared a look. At least they wouldn't have to tamper with anyone's memories to explain away the fire. Something didn't seem right, though.

David voiced the thought that was chasing around Wes' mind. "If who ever enthralled Kurt meant to kill him, wouldn't he have set fire to the bed, or doused him in gas and made certain he burned?"

The Asian vampire nodded, still lost in thought. "We need to find out who it was, whether they were one of us, or a witch. No one else would have been able to put him under with the Other so strong in him already. And what does Jeremiah have to do with this?"

As the two boys continued to talk, Trent approached. "I've found something you aren't going to like."

"What is it, Trent?" The older vampire asked, frowning.

"I've discovered something about one of the other boys, something that got missed when I screened him when he first arrived."

He held out a file folder to the other two vampires, frowning. Wes took it, and David read over his shoulder.

"Damn it!" the darker boy swore. "How did we miss this?"

"His grandmother was one of the most powerful witches on the continent. If he has half her power, he could have used a glamour against us." The older vampire thought for a few minutes. "I'm going to check on Blaine and Kurt. You two see if you can find him. And warn Thad."

Wes made his way to the gate house silently, peeking in through the window. He saw Blaine laying on the couch, the pale vampire draped over him as they ground together, kissing, hands caressing each other. They didn't seem to be in any danger. There was no sign of the human Kurt had fed on, and Wes couldn't sense anyone else around.

He was taken completely by surprise by the attacked from behind, fangs slipping into his throat. His cry of shock quickly turned to a moan as he fell into the thrall of the other vampire.


	14. Chapter 14

Nick sat in the recliner complacently, the Asian vampire kneeling on the floor beside him, feeding at his wrist. The blond vampire sat on the arm of the chair, leaning against the brunette. "Damn, babe, it's so hot watching them drinking from you."

The younger boy smiled up at him. "You think everything I do is hot."

Jeff grinned. "I can't help it. You cast a spell on me."

They both laughed. When Wes had taken enough of the warlock's blood, they settled him back on the couch beside Kurt and Blaine. The newly turned vampire was sound asleep, while the dark one absently stroked his hair, crooning to him.

"Now, Wes," the tall blond said, grinning. "Why don't you call that delicious boyfriend of yours and ask him to come down. Tell him you need help with Blaine and baby face here."

As the other vampire complied, Nick stood and slid his hands around his boyfriend's waist. "Mmm, babe, it's a good thing witches and warlocks heal so quickly. If I was human these three would have bled me dry by now."

The blond turned into his embrace. "Good thing warlock blood is so addicting and intoxicating. They're so high right now I doubt they even remember their own names. Once we have the others under our control, I will make them pay for what they did to me, and to your ancestor, Alexander."

Nick smiled and kissed him. "I love you, Jeremiah Jefferson Keller!"

"And I love you, Nickolas Duval Laveau."

…

David had just warned Thad to keep an eye out for Nick Duval when his cell phone rang. Unable to stop the smile on his face when he saw Wes' name, he answered.

"What's up, love?"

"David, I need your help down at the gate house. Kurt's asleep, but Blaine is still agitated about something."

"What about Duval?"

"It's okay, I've already talked to him, he's innocent. He said his parents probably glamoured the file to protect him from unwanted harassment."

"Are you sure, babe?"

"Yes, please, just come down to the gate house. We can talk more about it when you get here."

"Okay. By the way, I have Kurt's phone. His dad has been calling and leaving texts. Apparently he was supposed to go home tonight. He's pretty upset."

The dark skinned vampire heard murmurs on the other end of the line. Who was Wes talking to? It didn't sound like Blaine. Something didn't feel right.

"David, send his dad a message from Kurt's phone, pretending it's from the boy. Tell him that there was a fire in the dorms, and that he hadn't been able to go to his dorm to get his keys or phone until just now, and that because it is so late, he'll come home tomorrow afternoon instead."

"Um, okay, Wes. See you in a few."

David shut the phone off and just stood there looking at it for a moment. Something definitely wasn't right. He sent a text to Thad and Trent, and then headed down to the old gate house. He allowed his Other to rise, using his senses to try and find a trap, but found nothing, which wasn't right. He should be able to sense Wes and Blaine, and the new vampire. But there was a big void where their presence should be.

He sent another text to the other two vampires, and then dialed Wes' phone. He could hear it ringing in the distance. The Asian answered on the second ring.

David began to speak in fluent mandarin Chinese. "Wes, I know something is wrong. I need you to tell me what is happening. Please, my love, what is going on?"

"David?" The older boy sounded confused.

"Yes, babe, it's me. What's wrong?"

"I-I don't.." The other boy sounded like he was trying to wake up. David was more convinced that something wasn't right.

"It's okay, love. I'm coming, Thad and Trent are on their way, too. Just hold on, babe."

The voice that came from behind him startled him into dropping his phone. "They won't get here in time."

Before he could react, the blond vampire had him pinned to a tree, fangs buried in his throat.

…

Thad and Trent stopped short of the woods as the second text from David came through. They exchanged looks. "This definitely feels like a trap."

Trent nodded in agreement. "I contacted Winifred in Europe. She said that if a warlock is involved to be careful. Warlock blood is like heroine to vampires. Even just a few drops is enough to ensnare a vampire."

"Damn," Thad swore. "What would Duval want with Blaine and the others?"

Trent just shook his head. "His Grandmother was Marie Laveau. He's a warlock, so he's probably much older than he looks. Perhaps Blaine or Wes crossed his family somewhere."

"We need to figure out a plan." Thad looked thoughtful. "We can't just walk in there. If the warlock has done something to Blaine and Wes, we need to find out what, and figure out how to neutralize his power."

Trent considered for a moment, then turned back towards the school. "Come on, I want to look something up real quick."

…

Kurt was experiencing the strangest sensation. He knew he was asleep, he could see himself laying in Blaine's lap, the dark haired boy stroking his finger's through auburn hair. How he could see himself, he didn't know. He looked around and saw Wes sitting on the couch beside Blaine and himself. Both vampires had dilated pupils and seemed to be in some kind of daze.

He turned around and saw Nick and Jeff kissing, while David fed from the younger Warbler. David's eyes also seemed to be blown.

Kurt didn't understand what was happening at first, but then he remembered his dream from earlier.

"Jeremiah," he whispered.

The blond vampire didn't seem to have heard anything, but Nick pulled back from the kiss, looking around in confusion. And then his eyes landed on the apparition hovering near the couch, and he smiled.

"What is it, love?" Jeff, or rather Jeremiah, asked.

Nick never looked away from Kurt's essence. "We have a ghost."


	15. Chapter 15

Ghost? What did he mean ghost? Kurt looked around, trying to see what the other boy saw, but realized he was the ghost. But how was that possible if he wasn't dead? Or was he dead after all?

No, he couldn't be, he could see himself laying in Blaine's lap, and he definitely was still breathing.

Nick stood and walked over to the spot beside the couch where Kurt's ghost was standing. He didn't exactly see the other boy, only just sensed him. "Hello, ghostie, who are you? Did you used to live here? Or did you wander up from the graveyard down the hill?"

Kurt remained silent. He didn't understand anything that was happening, didn't know where he was even. The last thing he remembered was laying on his bed, fighting the Other inside him. And then he'd fallen asleep, and Jeff...no, Jeremiah, had tried to burn him to death.

He didn't like how close the darker boy was standing to him, so he moved away, towards David, who now lay on the floor, pupils fully dilated. They reminded him of stoner Bret's eyes after a weekend bender. Was he high? Were they all intoxicated? He glanced back at Blaine and Wes, noting that Nick still stood looking at the spot he had been, not having noticed that he'd moved.

He moved over to Blaine and knelt down in front of him. The dark one definitely looked like he was blissed out on something. He had a dopey grin on his face, and he was humming under his breath as he stroked Kurt's hair. He looked adorable. Kurt's apparition reached out and stroked his cheek...and Blaine smiled wider and leaned into the touch.

He could feel the shorter boy's skin under his insubstantial fingers, felt the pressure as the golden eyed vampire pressed his cheek into the caress. Kurt pulled his hand back in surprise. He looked at those honey colored eyes, and they seemed a little clearer than they had a moment ago. He reached out and took the vampire's hand, staring into his eyes, watching as the his expression slowly cleared.

The blond vampire walked over to where Nick was still standing. "What's going on, Nicky?"

"I'm not sure. I can still feel the ghost, but I can't pinpoint it. If I had some grave dust on me, I could trap it and make it appear and talk to us."

Jeremiah just shrugged. "Why would you want to talk to a ghost? It's probably just the former owner of the house or something."

"Ghosts are useful. They have to tell you the truth when you summon them. If I hadn't summoned up Great Uncle Alexander, I would never have known about you, and you'd have died."

The vampire shuddered. "I wanted to die then. I hated what they had done to me. I didn't know it would take so long to die, though. I lay in that grave for fifty seven years, Nicky! Every second was agony! And then you came and freed me, and I was so insane I attacked you."

Nick smiled and kissed him. "I know babe, you couldn't help yourself. But my blood healed you, and now we can be together forever."

Neither of them noticed Blaine blink as the fog cleared from his mind. Kurt wasn't sure the other boy could actually see him, but he motioned for him to be quiet anyway. Whether he saw the apparition or not, Blaine remained silent and motionless, only his eyes moving as he took in the situation.

Kurt slipped his hand away from Blaine's, brushing his own corporeal hand as he did. He felt a jolt, and looked at his own face. The eyes shot open, irises black shot through with streaks of blue and green. Suddenly Kurt understood what was happening. The Other was occupying his body, while he had somehow managed to detach his spirit and wander freely.

Instinctively he grabbed his own hand, and with another jolt, felt himself settle into his own body. He fought to remain still.

Nick looked around, frowning. "Damn, it's gone. Oh well. I'll be prepared for it next time." He glanced around again, still frowning. "Shouldn't the others be here by now?"

The blond frowned down at David. "That one probably warned them off. No matter though, they'll be easy to capture."

Nick giggled and nuzzled the vampire's neck. "Should we have some fun while we wait?"

Jeremiah smirked. "What did you have in mind?"

The warlock whispered in his ear, and they both glanced at Kurt and Blaine, giggling.

…

"That's it? That's all we have to do?" Thad asked, skeptically.

Trent nodded his head. "I confirmed it twice."

"It just seems too easy." Thad said, as they searched for the items they needed.

Gathering their supplies, they headed back down to the gate house. "I just hope we're in time. Kurt won't be able to defend himself yet."

"Sounds like you two need help."

The two vampires spun around in shock.

…

Kurt felt Blaine stiffen and knew he was preparing to attack if the other two came near them, but he never got the chance. There was suddenly a knock on the door.

"Who the hell is that?" Nick grumbled, as he went to answer the door. He wasn't worried, none of the students here could touch him.

It wasn't a student at the door. The man threw something at the dark haired boy as soon as the door was open wide enough. The warlock cried out in shock as the tiny particles flew into his face, and he felt himself lock in place, unable to move.

Jeremiah shouted in surprise, but the man raised a small crossbow and shot him in the shoulder. The vampire tried to leap for the man, but he slumped to the floor instead.

"Don't bother trying to get up, blondie. The bolt was tipped in curare."

Kurt sat up in shock seeing the man standing in the doorway. "Dad?"


	16. Chapter 16

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Kurt couldn't believe his eyes. Burt Hummel stood there dressed head to toe in black, with a cross bow in one hand, and several wooden stakes strapped to his ammo belt. "And why are you dressed like a character from Rambo?"

Before Burt could answer, Thad and Trent moved in behind him. Trent took something from the bag he was carrying and moved to Nick. He began pouring something in a circle around the warlock. Thad went to Jeff and secured him with steel manacles.

"You ok, kiddo?" Burt finally asked.

Kurt wasn't sure how to answer that. He was a vampire now, but could he really admit that to his dad? He glanced from Nick to Jeff and back to the man who had raised him. "I, uh..."

"It's okay, Kurt. We need to talk about a few things. I can see the Other in your eyes. I guess I should have told you somethings sooner."

"You're the hunter!" Blaine declared.

Burt nodded. "Don't worry, I'm not going to kill you. I gave up hunting a long time ago."

Thad moved David to the couch as Trent examined Wes. "He's starting to come around, I think. I'm not sure how, though."

Kurt wasn't really paying attention to anyone but his dad. "I'm so confused right now. How come you never told me about vampires and everything else?"

Burt sighed, and sat down in the recliner. "I knew what I was from a very early age, Kurt. I was the first hunter born in a century, but I never encountered a vampire or any other supernatural creature for the longest time. Not until I met your mother."

"Mom?"

"She was a witch, but her line wasn't one of the powerful ones. She could perform some simple spells, but she was never very strong. I fell in love with her. We married. And then, when she was three months pregnant with you, she was attacked by a much more powerful warlock. Both of you nearly died."

Kurt felt light headed as his father talked, and found himself leaning against Blaine.

Burt continued. "That night I encountered my very first vampire. I knew I should have destroyed him, but he looked like a kid himself, not much older than you are now. He said he could heal Elizabeth and save you. He was so sincere. I was so afraid of losing you both, so I let him give your mother his blood."

He sat forward in the recliner, looking from one vampire to the other. "He saved her, and you. He told me that after a while the Other would fade from her blood, and it did. But the Other passed in to you as well. It didn't fade. It stayed dormant, though, and I thought it would remain dormant, but when you took his blood," he nodded to Blaine, "The Other inside you woke. But you also have Elizabeth's blood in your veins. Diluted warlock blood. And hunter blood too."

Trent gasped in understanding. "That should be impossible though."

"It does kind of explain why the Other seemed so strong inside him from the very beginning," Blaine said. "And why his turning was accelerated."

Burt nodded. "I didn't choose to be a hunter. After that vampire saved your mother and you, I decided I would only hunt the ones who hurt others. But until now, I hadn't encountered any who weren't just trying to coexist peacefully."

There were a few moments of silence as they all just considered the events. "So, what happens now?" Kurt asked, indicating Jeff/Jeremiah and Nick.

Burt glanced at the warlock first, confined by the circle of salt. "Well, that one will have his powers bound. As for blondie there, well, that depends on if he can be healed or not. He's mentally unstable."

Blaine sighed. "I truly hope he can be healed, and one day forgive me. It's my fault he is the way he is."

"I'd like to know how none of us noticed he was one of us, or even recognized him." Trent said.

"That's a good question," Wes mumbled, voice slurred. He was blinking around him as the haze lifted from his eyes.

The warlock laughed from his prison of salt, the paralysis from the initial spray of salt and thyme that Burt had thrown at him fading. "Vampires think they are so superior to all other supernatural beings. All your fascination with blood, but you know nothing about warlock blood?"

Blaine frowned. "What do you mean?"

It was Burt who answered. "The blood of witches and warlocks has many abilities. Not only is it a narcotic for vampires, but it can block other vampires' senses. It can also be used in smaller doses to heal severely wounded vampires."

"Is that what happened with Jeremiah?" Blaine asked the warlock.

The brunette sneered at him. "Yes, after you used him, and turned him into something he never wanted to be, he tried to kill himself by burning himself up. You thought he was dead, and you left him to rot in that grave for over fifty years! When I found him, he was insane. He took my blood. At first it acted as a narcotic to soothe his pain, and then after several smaller feedings, he began to heal. He no longer looked the way he had before, and I used my glamour to hide his scars."

"But why come after Blaine?" Thad asked.

"Because Blaine deserves to die! He lived, yet my great uncle didn't. Why should he be given another chance? He destroyed Alexander's life. And then he destroyed Jeremiah."

"Alexander?" Blaine said, looking confused. "I didn't kill him. I wanted him to live, but his injuries were too great."

"But if you hadn't seduced him, your father wouldn't have thrown him out into the streets, and he wouldn't have been beaten to death!" The warlock spat.

Blaine sighed, guilt weighing him down. Kurt reached out and took his hand. "It's not your fault. He had a choice. Your father had a choice. The thugs who beat you both had a choice. None of it was your fault."

Blaine smiled, and kissed him.

"Okay," Burt said. "Now that we have that all cleared up, there is something more important to talk about."

"What?" Kurt asked.

"What are we going to do about you and your Other?"


	17. Chapter 17

"What do you mean, what are we going to do about the Other?" Kurt asked, eyeing his dad warily. Blaine reached over and took his hand, drawing his attention. The dark one spoke softly.

"Kurt, there is a reason newly turned vampires must feed on mortal human blood so soon after turning."

Kurt still didn't understand. Wes sat up a little straighter, his eyes nearly clear of the warlock's blood high. "When the Other fuses with its host, it bonds to the blood. Human blood. We can feed on other beings as well, but humans are our primary blood source. There has never been an Other/warlock turning before. We don't know how it will affect your ability to feed."

Kurt though for a moment. "But if I was already at least part warlock before the turn, and I was born with dormant Other blood in me, why would it be a problem now?" Another thought occurred to him. Well, two. "And why didn't the warlock blood I took from Nick affect me the same way? And why didn't my blood affect Blaine before?"

Blaine smiled at him. "It did affect me. Remember, that morning you confronted us, the other said your blood was addicting? I should have realized then that something was off, but your warlock blood was diluted, and the dormant Other inside you may have minimized the effects of your blood."

Burt cleared his throat. "And since you were already part warlock, you most likely have a natural immunity to the intoxicating influence. Which could be a good thing if it turns out that you have to feed on warlock blood to survive."

Wes glanced cautiously at the hunter. "While you make a good point, you failed to consider what the intake of powerful warlock blood would do to his latent powers. The infusion could awaken his magic, and who knows how that will react to the Other inside him."

Burt looked stricken. Obviously that hadn't occurred to him. "Maybe the Other will cancel out the warlock? Maybe the blood did intoxicate him, just not to the same degree? Are you certain it didn't affect you?"

Kurt looked down at the floor, remembering his reaction to the blood. "I do think it had some kind of affect, but not like the others. From the very first taste, I wanted more, needed more. But it didn't intoxicate me like it did them. It just made me..."

He stopped, blushing furiously, refusing to look at anyone as he remembered the over whelming lust that the blood had created.

Wes looked at him with sympathy. "The first feeding after turning always brings on a powerful drive for sex, Kurt."

Still refusing to look at anyone, but gripping Blaine's hand harder, his blush growing even deeper, Kurt admitted, "the first time I tasted Nick's blood was before I turned."

The warlock laughed maniacally, startling the others in the room who had almost forgotten he was still there, trapped by the circle of salt. "Little Kurtie here got so hot, he couldn't stop humping me on my bed. And judging by the looks Blaine was giving him and the way he was limping at breakfast the next day, our shy little countertenor got freaky back in his dorm room."

Kurt was mortified, but at the same time, the memory of that night brought a shiver of arousal up his spine, and his breathing came faster. Blaine gasped and suddenly pulled his hand from the pale one's grasp.

Kurt looked at him, but Blaine was staring at the boy's hand. The others looked down at Kurt's hands as well. He lifted his hands in front of his face. They were glowing, red with heat. He'd seared Blaine's hand.

"What's happening?"

"I was afraid of this," Trent said, crossing the room to inspect Kurt. "I told you, it should be impossible for Other and warlock blood to mix the way it did. Add in hunter blood and who knows how volatile the reaction could be. Your two sides are fighting for dominance."

...

Blaine could only watch as the glow spread over Kurt's body. He reached for his Other, needing to help his mate somehow, but something wasn't right. He couldn't sense the being that lived in his blood.

"Wes, something is wrong. I can't access my Other."

The Asian vampire frowned, and Blaine could tell the older vamp was trying to access his companion as well. And then those dark eyes turned to Kurt, going wide in shock as realization struck. "That's why the warlock blood's effect faded so quickly. Kurt somehow managed to cause the Other to go dormant inside us. The blood has no effect on us without the parasite."

Trent frowned, concentrating on the creature in his blood. "My other is intact inside me."

"But you weren't exposed to the warlock blood. Move David closer to Kurt, see what happens."

Thad helped Trent move the dark skinned boy closer to the glowing vampire. Almost immediately David's eyes began to clear, while the pale boy gasped and cried out, eyes rolling back in his head just before he passed out.

They were so focused on Kurt, no one noticed the blond vampire stagger to his feet and make his way to the trapped warlock. Silently he bent down and cleared away part of the circle. Nick smiled at his lover, kissing him as he stepped out of his prison. Holding the vampire to him tightly, the dark haired warlock cast a portal spell, transporting the two of them away.

…

Kurt woke in his dorm room, feeling sicker than he had ever felt before. For a moment he was confused, having no memory of the past several days. He thought perhaps he had a high fever, because he was sweating profusely, but at the same time he was shivering so bad it was a wonder he didn't shake himself off the bed.

A hand reached out to brush his forehead soothingly. He reacted inhumanly fast, grabbing that arm and rolling the other person under him, fangs sinking into exposed flesh. The moment the blood touched his tongue, Kurt moaned in need. He recognized that taste, that scent. Blaine.

The curly haired vampire murmured encouragingly as Kurt fed, and slowly the cobwebs in his mind cleared, though the feverish, chilled feeling persisted. Once he was sated, the pale vampire lapped at the bite, sealing it, and then drifted back to sleep.

This routine repeated itself again and again over the next couple of days, and each time he woke Kurt became more and more aware of the events of the other night. When he finally woke and didn't feel feverish, he had no idea how long it had been since he turned.

He blinked to clear his vision as he looked around him. Blaine lay on the bed next to him, sound asleep and looking pale and a little emaciated. Movement across the room drew his attention. His head snapped around, and he spotted his dad rolling over on the couch. Wes exited the bathroom just then, and noticed he was awake and more aware.

"Kurt, how are you feeling?" The Asian vampire asked softly, trying not to disturb the others.

The glasz eyed boy considered the question for a moment before answering. "Better. How long was I out of it?"

The handsome face broke in to a smirk. "A week. The dean thinks you and Blaine have been infected with rather virulent virus."

"Blaine?" Kurt asked, looking at the curly haired boy laying beside him.

Wes moved closer and sat on a chair near the bed. "Blaine has been feeding you almost constantly since you woke the first time. The battle between your Other and warlock blood was vicious. There were a couple of times we thought you might actually die."

Kurt shivered, though not from fever this time. "So I guess the Other won out? What does this mean? No more warlock blood?"

"The Other blood prevailed, yes, but you still have warlock blood in you. Your natural healing abilities as a warlock kicked in yesterday, speeding up your recovery. The good news is, we've discovered that you don't need warlock blood to survive, which is good, since our only source flew the coop."

"What?"

Wes sighed. "While we were all focused on you, Jeff...I mean Jeremiah freed Nick and the two of them have disappeared. Oh, and in case you are wondering, it was Nick who shot Thad with the crossbow bolt, not your dad."

Kurt glanced over at the man in question. He still couldn't believe his dad was a hunter of supernatural creatures. "Jeremiah was also the one who sent me the notes. But how did my dad find out what was happening?"

"You kept rubbing your throat when you came home that first weekend." Burt said, without giving any other indication that he was awake. "I recognized the symptoms. And when Dr. Martinez called after your appointment on Saturday, it just confirmed my suspicions."

He sat up slightly and looked directly at Kurt. "I almost decided then to come down here and take out every vampire I found to protect you, but I knew they wouldn't harm you, not intentionally. But the thought of anyone, vampire or human, wanting to be my only son's boyfriend had me seeing red."

Kurt smiled. "So, what happens now?"

Blaine sighed softly as he sat up, looking like death warmed over. "We have to find Nick and Jeremiah, and you'll need to learn to harness your warlock powers, as well as how to control your Other."

"Yes," Wes agreed. "It would be interesting to find out how you managed to suppress our Other like you did the other night. Fortunately, they seemed to come back after a couple of days, once the warlock blood was completely out of our systems."

Kurt's phone chimed, alerting him to a text message. Glancing at the screen, Kurt blanched. "Oh my Gaga! It's Mercedes! She is going to kill me for missing girls night last weekend!"

There was a moment of silence, and then they all burst out laughing.


	18. Chapter 18

Kurt parked his Navigator half a block down from Rachel's house. It was the closest he could get, as apparently Rachel's neighbor was having a party and dozens of cars were parked along the street.

He pulled out his phone to text Blaine to let him know he'd made it ok. Wes had made a fuss about him coming to this girls night, but Kurt had put his foot down. Besides, if he didn't show up, Mercedes and the others would have gone to Dalton to track him down and woe to anyone who got in their way.

He hit send on the text, then set the phone to vibrate, slipping it into his pocket as he walked towards the front door. There was no warning before a hand grabbed him, covering his mouth to smother his cry of protest. He struggled, but his captor was stronger than he was. The twin points of piercing pain in his throat had him struggling even more, but the pain quickly turned to pleasure, and his body began to relax into his captive's. He didn't notice the figure stepping out of the shadows until Nick was standing directly in front of him.

The warlock smiled kindly at him. "Relax, Kurtie, we're not going to hurt you."

Kurt could only moan softly, which is when he realized that Jeremiah had removed his hand from his mouth. His body was limp with building bliss as the blonde vampire continued to drain him. Nick stepped closer, reaching out to caress Kurt's cheek.

"It feels so good, doesn't it Kurtie? MMM, yes. And I have something here that will make you feel even better." He tipped Kurt's chin up, pressing his thumb into Kurt's lower lip, parting them, before raising a small vial to that pale pink mouth with his other hand, pouring the liquid over Kurt's tongue. Somewhere in the back of Kurt's mind he knew he should spit whatever it was out, but his eyes had locked on to the shorter males, and those blue orbs seemed to mesmerize him, compelling him to swallow.

As soon as the liquid slid down his throat, Jeremiah withdrew his fangs, gently pushing Kurt forward into Nick's arms. There was a sensation of rushing wind, though there was no noise, and then everything went black.

…

Blaine was feeling restless as he watched Wes and David play human as they sang with the Warblers in the dining hall. Kurt had texted an hour ago that he'd reached Rachel's house safely, but he hadn't heard from the new vampire since. He thought about texting the pale boy, but didn't want to interrupt his time with his friends.

When dinner was over, Wes, David, Thad and Trent retired to Blaine's dorm to keep him company while he waited for Kurt to return around Midnight. They were discussing ways to track Nick and Jeremiah, and what to do when they caught them. It was nearly ten when they heard a disturbance in the hallway.

"I don't care about your stupid rules. I want to see Kurt!" The five vampires looked at each other in confusion before Blaine stood and moved to the door. Opening it, he found himself face to face with an angry dark skinned girl, who was surrounded by several other young women with varying degrees of upset on their face.

"Can I help you?" Blaine asked.

"Yeah, you can start by telling me where the hell Kurt Hummel is."

"Are you Mercedes?"

"I am, and I want to know where my friend is!"

Wes stepped forward as Blaine began to panic. "We thought he was with you. He texted hours ago that he had gotten to Rachel's place safely."

Several of the girls spoke up at that, all stating that Kurt had never arrived. Blaine pulled out his phone and sent a quick text.

Kurt? Where are you? What's happening?-B

When he looked up, a blonde girl was standing in front of him. "He's like you now, isn't he? Like the blonde one I saw near Rachel's earlier? Or is he like the dark haired one? The warlock is powerful, and he wants something from Kurt."

"Who are you?" Blaine asked, looking the pretty girl over. There was something...different about her, but he couldn't sense what.

"I'm Brittany, and you're the vampire who is in love with Kurt."

"Brittany, Sweety, what are talking about?" A fiery Latina asked, taking the blonde by the arm and looking daggers at Blaine.

"It's ok, Tana, these are Kurt's vampire friends. They'll help him, since he's one of them now. Or Maybe he's a warlock? I can't tell."

Wes glanced up and down the hall to make sure no one else had heard the girl, then ushered them all in to the room. "How do you know who we are, Brittany isn't it?"

She smiled sweetly at him and nodded. "I saw you in my dreams. All of you. And Kurt's dad is the hunter, how awesome is that? Or maybe it's awkward, with him supposed to be killing you guys and all."

"She's a seer!" Trent spoke up. "Are you Seelie or unseelie?"

She smiled at him. "I forget."

"Ok, whoa, what are you all talking about? Where is Kurt?"

"The warlock and the bad vampire took him, didn't they? Jeremiah is going to be really angry when he learns what Nicky wants with Kurt. He thinks the warlock just wants to use Kurt to get revenge on you," she looked at Blaine again. "But don't worry, you can save both of them, and maybe the other one, too. Just remember not to fear the fire."

…

He opened his eyes slowly, a low whine pulling him from the darkness. He blinked as he looked around him. Things seemed to be out of focus, and that whine in his ear made any other sound distorted. He sat up slowly, trying to think where he might be, but his mind felt like it was full of cotton.

"Ah, you're awake! Good morning!"

He turned towards that voice, and suddenly everything came into sharp focus, the cotton clearing from his head, and the sound distortion fading. The young man standing in the doorway was handsome, with wavy dark hair and beautiful blue eyes. "How are you feeling this morning? You've been pretty ill."

"I-I feel fine. Where am I?"

"You don't remember? Surely you remember me, though?"

He studied the other male. He did seem familiar. His focus fuzzed for a moment, then came back, and he smiled. "Of course I know you. You're Nick, my boyfriend."

The dark haired warlock smiled brilliantly at him. "That's right, and you're Kurt, the love of my life."

Kurt smiled, wondering how he could have forgotten this wonderful man, even for a few seconds.


	19. Chapter 19

Blaine looked at the dark skinned diva who currently had a letter opener pressed to his throat. His eyes were wide with surprise at the speed with which she had grabbed him and pinned him to the wall.

"Just so you know, white boy, if I find out you forced anything on my boy, I will skin you alive! Kurt is very special to me, and he deserves to be happy. Understand?" As she spoke, Mercedes' eyes glowed a golden yellow, the pupil turning slit like, feline.

"Jaguar?" The dark haired vampire asked, studying her features.

"Not just any old cat either. I'm Regina of Ohio."

All the other Glee girls except Brittany were looking at her in confusion.

"I thought your name was Mercedes Winifred?" Rachel said.

Wes cleared his throat. "Regina is Latin for Queen. Your friend is a queen jaguar shifter."

Tina looked like she might faint. "Shifters? Warlocks? Vampires and fairies? I don't think I can take any more shocks tonight. Is anyone else hiding any deep dark secrets?"

Quinn and Santana looked at each other, while Rachel just looked even more confused. Lauren looked like she was about to say something, but just then someone pounded on the dorm room door. Rachel cleared her throat. "That will be the boys, I sent Finn a text."

Wes rolled his eyes and opened the door, and indeed the New Direction boys were all standing there looking ready to commit murder.

"Come on in, the more the merrier. I'll let Her Highness fill you in." The Asian vampire spoke sarcastically, nearing his limit for the night of unexpected revelations. Closing the door behind the Mohawked boy pushing another boy in a wheelchair. "Just out of curiosity, are any of you boys hiding some supernatural secret, or was that just the girls?"

"Supernatural? Like the TV show?" The unusually tall boy asked.

"Never mind, Finn," Quinn replied. "Just let Mercedes talk."

"Why'd he call Mercedes Her Highness?" Sam whispered to Rachel, but before she could reply, Artie asked, "Where's Kurt?"

The room went silent for a moment. Mercedes, who hadn't moved from her spot pinning Blaine against the wall, gave the vampire one more look, then nodded, satisfied that the two seemed to understand each other. She released him, and tossed the letter opener aside, before turning to speak to the rest of the room. After she explained the situation, there was a stunned silence that stretched for a few minutes.

"Oh, and by the way," she continued, "Puck is an incubus, Lauren is a fury, and Artie is Seelie, though I haven't figured out exactly what kind yet."

The boy in the chair smiled, and allowed the glamour to drop for a moment, revealing a rather handsome pixie.

"So you've known all along and never said anything?" Puck asked.

"Not my story to tell." She said looking him in the eye.

Rachel was still looking confused. "What is an incubus?"

Quinn scoffed. "Depending on which definition you go by, it's either a demon that preys on females, an angel that fell from heaven because they couldn't keep it in their pants, or a demigod cursed to never fall in love until he finds the woman who can break the curse, and the only way for that to happen is to sleep with every female he meets."

Several pairs of eyes turned to look at the Mohawked boy. He just shrugged, refusing to answer their curiosity.

Trent cleared his throat. "I think we should focus on finding Kurt. Are any of you scryers?"

Nobody seemed overly surprised when Rachel raised her hand.

…

Kurt smiled as the dark haired boy pressed up behind him, whispering in his ear.

"Concentrate now, Kurt. Let the magic flow through you. Focus on the wood. Build the image of flames in your mind, and then push the image into the wood."

The pale boy did as he was instructed. He could feel the magic flowing under his skin, a pleasant electrical current teasing at his senses, almost erotic, his breathing quickened. He focused on the pile of wood in the fire place. He imagined fire, orange and red and yellow, lapping hungrily at the wood. When the image was clear in his mind, he pushed it out towards the logs. A moment later, there were sparks, and a crackling sound, and flames began to devour the fuel.

"You did it, Love! Great job!"

Kurt beamed at the praise, looking at Nick, in adoration. He was about to ask what they would try next, but a wave of dizziness over took him, and he stumbled to the side. He felt weak and shaky.

"Shh, it's okay, my love." The warlock led him to the couch, settling them both comfortably. "You need to feed."

Kurt furrowed his brows in confusion. "Feed?"

"I told you, that vampire infected you, that was why you were so sick for so long." The dark haired boy smiled at him, stroking his back soothingly. "You need to take my blood to make you strong again."

Pale pink lips turned down in a frown, even as glasz eyes found the pulse in the other boy's throat. Suddenly he could hear the rush of blood through veins. Unconsciously, he licked his lip, surprised to feel two sharp fangs gliding out from his top gum. He lifted his gaze to the other boy's eyes, and for a moment expected melted gold orbs to be looking back at him. His focus blurred for a moment, and then came back, crystal clear. He smiled at those blue eyes, and leaned forward to nuzzle at the exposed throat.

...

Nick smirked to himself, even as he murmured encouragement to the vampire in his lap. The fair skinned boy had fallen under his spell easier than Jeff (he never thought of him as Jeremiah) had. He'd tried taking the blonde vampire's blood, but his warlock blood had negated the Other, rendering the blood useless.

Warlocks could live a long, long time, but they weren't immortal. They could die as easily as any ordinary human. Nick wanted to be immortal. He didn't know how Kurt had managed to be both warlock and vampire, but if his theory was correct, Kurt's blood could be the key to eternal life for him.

"Come on, baby, feed. Take what you need!" He all but moaned. A tongue stroked along his throat, and then finally, twin points of piercing pain, followed by that full body rush of pleasure. He really enjoyed this sensation, and thought that once he was turned, he'd keep the auburn haired boy to play with.

…

Kurt moaned as the blood hit his tongue. He remembered this taste. If the magic crawling under his skin had been a pleasant undercurrent, this was a tsunami of pleasure sweeping through him. He found himself pressing his hips down against the shorter boy, grinding their erections together. Nick's hands gripped his ass, pressing him down harder and arching up into him.

He drank greedily, the moans and gasps of the warlock under him spurring him on. They continued rocking against each other, writhing as their pleasure escalated, until finally they both shattered.

Kurt wasn't aware that he was still feeding until he heard the heart below him begin to stutter. He hastily withdrew his fangs, and sat up. "Nicky?"

The warlock smiled weakly. "I-I'm fine. You just took t-too much, Baby."

Kurt started to panic. "Oh Gaga, what do I do? I'm so sorry Nick!"

"Shh, it's okay, Love. Just let me have some of your blood."

Kurt nodded and hastily looked for something sharp to cut himself with before realizing his fangs were still out. He bit down on his wrist and offered it to the other boy.

…

Nick wanted to shout in triumph as he pulled that wrist towards himself, but held himself in check. Of course he wasn't weak from blood loss, warlock blood regenerates itself as fast as it is lost. It was easy to trick the glasz eyed vampire by slowing his heart beat, and looking pathetic. The new vampire was so easily manipulated.

He had just brought the bleeding wrist to his lips and swiped his tongue over the two small drops of blood when the door crashed open. Jeff (he still couldn't think of him as Jeremiah) stormed into the room, eyes almost glowing with fury as he pulled the pale vampire away from Nick and threw him across the room.

"You traitor!" The blonde vampire screeched, attacking the warlock. He managed to drag Nick up off the couch before the warlock drew on his power, zapping the enraged vampire with a jolt of plasma, knocking him off his feet.

Nick towered over his former lover. "You are so pathetic. Did you think I really cared about you? You were nothing more than a means to an end. I don't need you anymore."

He sent another bolt of power slamming into the vampire, who screamed and writhed in agony.

…

Kurt slammed into the wall hard. He heard the loud crack as his head made contact with the stone wall. Pain exploded in his skull, and things started to go black around him. The last thing he saw before he lost consciousness was a large black jaguar crashing through the window.


	20. Chapter 20

"What is she doing?" Sam asked, watching Rachel copy a bunch of numbers and strange symbols on a note pad as she studied a map.

Puck shrugged as he replied. "There's no modern word for it. The best explanation I can give is it's a combination of numerology, alchemy, and mysticism used by ancient Jews back before they were enslaved in Egypt. She's going to try and triangulate the most likely location where Kurt is."

"Oh."

"I've got it! We should find him somewhere within this two block area." The tiny brunette looked up in triumph.

Mercedes nodded. "I should be able to pick up his scent when we get within that range."

"Should we call Burt?" Blaine asked. Thad, Trent, Wes, David and the New Directions all looked at him with varying degrees of fear on their faces.

"Dude, he'd kill all of us if he found out no one bothered to tell him his only son is missing." Finn shuddered as he spoke.

"That man is scary as hell, but he's the only one of us who knows how to deal with the warlock." Trent added.

They all just looked at each other, none of them wanting to be the one to tell Burt Hummel that Kurt had been kidnapped. Blaine finally sighed and pulled out his phone.

…

"This is the place," Mercedes whispered to Blaine and Burt. "Kurt is somewhere inside this house."

Burt nodded. "I'll take the front. You two go around back. Watch out for traps."

They split up, while the other New Directions kids and the other vamps waited for the signal to go in.

Blaine and Mercedes had nearly made it to the back door when the Jaguar shifter stiffened, and growled. Before Blaine could ask what was wrong, she had shifted and was leaping through a window at the back of the house. As soon as the window shattered, Blaine smelled what had had the shifter on the attack. Blood. Kurt's blood.

Burt heard the sound of glass shattering and kicked the front door open, rushing in, followed moments later by the others. When they reached the room in the back, they saw Mercedes in Jaguar form, snarling at two figures wrestling. Blaine had Nick's arms pinned to his sides, but the warlock's energy bolts continued to fly around the room wildly. One struck Burt, knocking him unconscious. Most of New Directions rushed to the elder Hummel's side. A second bolt smashed into the black Jaguar, stunning it. Blaine continued to wrestle with the younger male, trying to avoid the chaotic magic.

…

Kurt woke slowly, pain pounding in his head. No one noticed as he carefully sat up and looked around. He saw the man he loved battling for his life, while several people just stood around watching, or leaning over something on the floor he couldn't see. He dragged himself up, remembering what he'd learned earlier.

He built the image of fire in his mind. "Let him go!" He shouted, drawing everyone's attention. A ball of flame appeared in his hands, and he threw it at the one attacking his lover.

…

Blaine ducked and let go of the warlock, who tried to escape, but Thad and Trent stepped in front of him, each of them throwing handfulls of salt and thyme at him. The warlock froze with a scream of fury.

Meanwhile, Blaine continued to dodge the balls of flame Kurt was throwing at him. "Kurt! Stop! It's me, Blaine!"

Kurt didn't seem to care, it was as if the auburn haired boy didn't even recognize him.

"He's enthralled. You have to break the enchantment!" It was Brittany who shouted out this information.

"How?" Blaine demanded, ducking another fireball.

"I told you, don't fear the fire!"

Blaine had no idea what that even meant, but he had to reach Kurt some how. For the moment the younger vampire seemed focused solely on him, not bothering Trent or Thad, who were pouring a circle of salt around Nick. He dodged two more fireballs, then cried out in fear as he saw the flames engulfing the boy he loved.

…

Kurt felt the power inside him growing, the flames now pouring freely from his body, licking over him, but not touching him. He saw the others around him pulling back in shock, but he couldn't let them distract him. He was the danger, the one who attacked his Nicky.

He watched the vampire warily, catching a worried glint in hazel eyes.

Hazel eyes.

The room lost focus. It took longer to come back this time. But Nick was still in danger. He couldn't be distracted now.

…

Fear gripped Blaine. Flames were the only thing that could destroy the Other, and Kurt was completely covered in them now. He was terrified, but not for himself. He feared the loss of the boy he had come to care for so deeply. He felt his Other shrieking inside him, demanding they save their mate.

Without another thought, Blaine leapt at the pale boy, not caring if the flames destroyed him. He needed to save his love. He wrapped himself around the burning boy, knocking him to the floor and rolling them , trying to put out the flames.

"Kurt, please! You have to remember! It's me, Blaine! I love you! I won't let you destroy yourself! I won't let you die! I would gladly die for you! Please! Please Kurt!"

Blaine held the burning face in his hands and kissed the other boy with every ounce of love inside him.

…

Blaine?

Kurt struggled against the kiss at first, but it felt so familiar. His body remembered this sensation, and responded. The flames receded, and he moaned as something inside him rose to the surface. There was a whining in his ear again, and the world was fuzzy. He felt disconnected. And then it all came flooding back. His fingers threaded through that baby fine hair and he moaned again and returned the kiss with just as much passion.

…

When they finally parted, Blaine just looked into the other boy's face in awe for several more minutes before either of them remembered the others in the room.

Santana, Puck and Lauren were all smirking lewdly. Most of the others were blushing or trying to not look, or helping the three injured individuals. It was only then did Kurt notice his dad on the floor.

"Dad!" He rushed over just as Burt sat up gingerly.

Blaine moved over to check on Mercedes, who had transformed back to her human form. She waved him off, letting him know she was fine. He went over to the blonde vampire instead. Jeremiah lay on the floor, barely conscious, whimpering in pain.

Brittany moved over to stand beside him. "He will be okay. Kurt is going to heal him. But there is something wrong with the other one."

Blaine looked up at her in confusion. "What other one?"

The blonde girl pointed to the warlock trapped in the circle of salt. "That one. Nick. But not Nick. He's in there, but there is someone else in there too. Another soul."

Blaine was still confused. "You mean he is possessed?"

The girl just shrugged. The curly haired vampire stood and moved towards the circle of salt and moved around so that he could see the boy's face. The warlock was still paralyzed by the salt and thyme, but the blue eyes looked right at him.

Blaine just stared back for a moment, and then understanding came to him. He didn't know how he knew, but he was positive he was right. "Alexander?"


	21. Chapter 21

Blaine was silent, sitting in a corner away from the others, who were all talking at once. He couldn't look at Kurt, who was watching him from across the room where he was sitting with his dad. He couldn't look at his friends, either. He kept staring at Nick...no, Alexander, who was staring back at him, a malicious grin on his face.

Blaine wondered if he was cursed or something. When he had first realized he was attracted to boys, he had been curious what it was like to be with another male. When his father had hired Alexander as his tutor, Blaine had been attracted, but he knew he didn't really have feelings for the older boy, so hadn't acted on his attraction at first. But when he realized the other boy was also attracted to him, his curiosity got the better of him, and he had kissed him one day while they were reading poetry.

One kiss had lead to another, and another, and before he realized what he was doing, they had been in his bed, and that is when his father had walked in. All hell had broken loose. They had found themselves on the streets with no money, no food, and only the clothes on their backs. Alexander had been angry with him at first, blaming him for what happened. Blaine blamed himself too, as he learned that Alexander had actually had feelings for him. But they realized they only had each other to depend on now, and had settled their differences.

Then that night, two weeks later, Blaine had found a temporary job cleaning stables, earning enough money to buy them some food. They had gone to the market where they had purchased a loaf of bread, some cheese, and few apples, and that was where the men had spotted them. They'd attacked the two boys, viciously.

Blaine didn't remember much of the beating, he'd been knocked unconscious. When he'd awoke later, Wes had been standing over him, while David had knelt beside Alexander, whose breathing was erratic, and growing weaker, until it stopped all together. After he'd been turned, Blaine had been consumed with guilt, and had sworn he'd never have a relationship again.

But then he'd met Jeremiah. He glanced over at the unconscious blonde vampire. He'd known Jeremiah was in love with him, though he hadn't returned the feelings. He'd been struggling with the Other inside him, who wanted a mate, someone to keep the loneliness away, but Blaine wasn't interested.

But the more time he spent with Jeremiah, the more the Other tempted him. It wasn't love, but it was warmth and companionship. But Blaine hadn't realized how fragile Jeremiah had been. When the Other had begun to take root inside him, he'd thought he was going insane. Blaine tried to break things off with him, but his Other kept pushing him, demanding a mate. But he'd pushed too far, and Jeremiah had tried to kill himself, but the Other inside him brought him back. He thought he was possessed by a demon, and had set himself on fire.

He couldn't bring himself to look at Kurt, wondering if he was destroying the pale boy's life as well. He'd already nearly died twice because of him. Right now the countertenor seemed to be accepting his new nature, but what if one day he woke up and realized he didn't want this life, and hated Blaine for forcing it on him?

…

Kurt kept looking at Blaine, who wouldn't look at him at all. He could feel the other boy pulling away from him. Did the darker boy think he'd wanted to be with Nick? That they'd been together, or something? Kurt could feel the guilt building inside of himself. He wanted to cry and beg Blaine to forgive him, to plead with him that he'd been under the influence of some kind of warlock magic, but what if he didn't believe him?

His thoughts were interrupted when Santana shouted loudly above the others. "So, are we going to exorcise the spirit or not? Cause if we are, I'm going to need a few supplies."

They all stopped talking and looked at her. "What? It's a simple rite, I just need some grave dust, two white and one black candle, salt, water, and a crow feather."

"How do you know that?" Kurt asked, suspiciously.

The Latina smirked at him. "There is more than one kind of magic in the world, you know. Witches and warlocks aren't the only one's who can cast a spell. My Abuela has been teaching me white magic for years."

After all the revelations that night, no one was overly surprised by this news. Tina and Mike offered to go gather the requested supplies. While they waited for the two to return, Mercedes approached Kurt's side.

"How are you feeling, babe?" She asked.

He smiled wearily. "Like I fell down the rabbit hole and found myself in a strange horror movie, or some twisted version of the Wizard of Oz. 'Vampires and warlocks and jaguars, Oh my!'"

She smiled at his joke. "I'm sorry I never told you. It wasn't that I didn't trust you or anything. It's just I didn't want to scare you away. You were my first human friend. Well, mostly human. I always knew your scent was off, different from other humans, but I didn't know why, but I always sensed you were a good person."

"Thank you, Mercedes. I'm not upset at you for not telling me, I understand. Besides, I always knew you were a Queen." They laughed and hugged each other. "So, out of all of our friends, only Quinn, Tina, Mike, Finn and Sam are pure human?"

"Well, I don't know about that. I think Finn, Quinn and Mike are hiding something, I just haven't figured out what yet. Sam is definitely something, but not like anything else I've ever encountered before. As for Tina, well, as far as I can tell she's human, but that doesn't mean she's not hiding something either."

Kurt glanced back over at Blaine, who still wasn't looking at him. Mercedes seemed to notice what he was looking at and hugged him again. "He cares about you, I can smell it. He's just a little confused right now."

Kurt nodded, but was distracted when the blonde vampire moaned. Kurt stood to go over to Jeremiah, but Brittany stopped him, speaking softly. "You can heal him. Heal his mind. Just remember, he may be happier as Jeff than Jeremiah."

He wasn't sure what the blonde girl meant, but he nodded at her and moved to the injured boy, who was whimpering in pain, physical and emotional. As he knelt by the taller boy, he felt his dad move up behind him. "Your mother said that healing magic was both the easiest and hardest to use. I never could figure out what she meant by that."

Kurt thought he understood. As he reached out for the injured vampire, he could feel the magic inside himself reaching out as well, the need to heal almost a tangible thing. But at the same time he had no idea how to heal the boy, The physical wounds were easy enough, he knew that his blood was all it would take, but the emotional and mental wounds were deep and had been there for over a hundred years.

He focused on the older boy's mind, his magic showing him all the broken pathways and misfiring neurons. He concentrated, trying to figure how to make it all better. And Brittany's words kept repeating in his head. Suddenly he knew what to do, and instinct took over.

He wasn't aware of anything happening around him, or how much time had passed. He remembered offering the other vampire his blood, before pushing him gently into sleep. When he finally finished, he was exhausted. His dad carried him over to the couch and laid him down, where he fell asleep almost immediately.


	22. Chapter 22

Kurt woke sometime later to the sound of Latin chanting. Tina and Mike had apparently returned with the supplies Santana had requested, and had begun the exorcism. He tried to sit up, but his body felt like lead. He managed to turn his head slowly, just able to see what was happening across the room.

The dark haired warlock was still paralyzed from the contact with the salt and thyme mixture, and was still staring, unblinkingly, at Blaine. The salt circle was now at the center of a perfectly drawn pentagram that was made with white chalk. At the five points of the star were different items; a black feather sat at one point, a bowl of water sat another. A third had a dish of salt, and a white rock sat at a forth. The fifth point had three candles burning, two white and one black.

Santana walked around the edges of the pentagram, chanting. As Kurt watched, a shimmer formed around the warlock. It almost appeared as if the boy was phasing in and out of focus.

Suddenly the boy began to laugh, but the voice that came from the brunette's mouth wasn't the one he was used to hearing. It was more refined, but edged with insanity. "Abandoning me again, Blaine? You destroyed my life! I cared for you, you know! But to you I was nothing more than an experiment! And then you left me there to die in that alley, while you not only lived, but were given immortality? You are selfish and vain!"

Kurt could see Blaine flinching with each accusation. Santana began chanting louder, and from nowhere a breeze began whirling around the room. From the look on the Latina's face, Kurt could tell something was wrong. He tried to sit up again, managing to pull himself up, but leaning heavily on the arm of the couch. He tried to sense what was wrong, but it was just out of his reach.

He looked at Blaine, who was still looking at the apparition, unable to blink or look away. And suddenly he understood. The last trap had been sprung. He tried to fling himself at the curly haired vampire, but collapsed after only a single step.

"Blaine! Listen to me! Look at me, Blaine!" He pushed himself forward as he talked. "Blaine, please! He's enthralled you! What ever it is he wants from you, don't do it!"

The others looked from him to the other boy in confusion, until Sam noticed the blade in the vampire's hand and called out in confusion. No one had even noticed it before now. Blaine raised the knife to his throat, eyes still locked with the imprisoned spirit.

"No! Blaine!" Kurt found the energy to lunge at the boy he loved. He grabbed the wrist holding the knife, fighting to keep Blaine from injuring himself. "He's lying! He's manipulating you! Please, Look at me!"

The sharp edge of the knife pierced the vampire's flesh, drawing a crimson bead. The scent made Kurt realize how hungry he was. He leaned in and lapped at the drop of blood. Blaine moaned softly, and the hand holding the knife pulled back a little. Kurt ran his tongue over the pulse point again, and the other vampire's breathing hitched.

Kurt leaned into the dark one, allowing his fangs to descend, he murmured softly. "I love you, Blaine. Come back to me!" He sank his fangs into the tender throat, drinking deeply. The smaller boy shuddered, dropping the knife and wrapping his arms around the pale one.

Kurt heard a shriek from behind him as Santana blew the grave dust onto the possessed warlock. The malicious spirit of Alexander was forced out of Nick's body. The warlock collapsed on the floor, weak and exhausted. Without the warlock's magic, the spirit no longer had an anchor to this world.

"Leave, spirit! Return beyond the veil and dally here no more!" Santana spoke, and then blew out the black candle. With another shriek of defiance, the apparition dissolved into nothing.

The room suddenly went silent except for the sound of Kurt swallowing and Blaine's moans, After a moment, Kurt withdrew his fangs and sealed the wounds. He sat back a little, studying Blaine's face. He reached out to stroke the shorter boy's cheek. Tears gleamed in the melted gold eyes.

"It wasn't a lie. It was my fault. I didn't have feelings for him. I just wanted to know what it was like. If I hadn't acted on my curiosity, my father wouldn't have caught us. Alexander wouldn't have died. And Jeremiah! I destroyed him too! God, Kurt, you have to get away from me before I destroy you too! I'm cursed!"

Kurt silenced him with a kiss. "Do you love me?"

Tears continued to stream down the dark one's face. "I thought I did, but what if I'm incapable of loving someone? What if I just fooled myself into thinking things would be different this time? I don't want you to get hurt because of me!"

Kurt kissed him again. "Do you love me?" He repeated.

The older vampire sighed. "Yes. I love you."

The pale one smiled. "Then you are not cursed. Unless you count spending the rest of our lives together a curse."

Cerulean eyes met gold, and they smiled.

…

Epilogue

Kurt and Blaine sat in the Warbler's common as rehearsals for regionals continued. They listened as Jeff (who no longer remembered his life as Jeremiah,) and Nick (who had sheepishly admitted that he'd accidentally summoned Alexander after getting drunk at a party and hadn't used proper precautions,) sang a duet. The two were much happier now that all their past baggage was gone. Kurt was happy that the two had turned out to be very good people who actually cared deeply for each other.

He smiled over at Thad and Trent. Both boys seemed happier as well. Trent had met a boy from Westerville high while at the computer store at the mall last week. The two of them were dating. And Thad had met a new transfer student at Crawford Country Day, Dalton's sister school. He was glad they had each found someone.

He thought about his friends at McKinley, Turns out Sam had been hiding a secret after all. Part of the reason his family moved to Lima was because the blonde boy had been attacked back in Kentucky. He'd been bitten by a leopard shifter. He couldn't shift, but he had gained some of the shifter's abilities, such as enhanced eyesight and hearing.

Quinn had admitted that she was part siren, her great grandmother having fallen in love with a mortal many years ago. She had inherited the siren's singing ability.

Mike Chang apparently was descended from an ancient Dragon deity, though the bloodline had thinned considerately over the centuries

It had been discovered that Finn was part faun on his paternal grandfather's side. Kurt had to laugh at that, seeing at how tall his stepbrother was.

As for Tina, well, as far as she knew she was a hundred percent human, and she was okay with that.

The pale vampire looked up at the dark one, and smiled in content, leaning in to kiss him lightly on the lips. His life certainly would never be boring.


End file.
